Lunch Date, Emma Swan Style
by IronAngel240
Summary: "Where's the food?" Emma grinned with impish mischief. "I thought you'd rather eat out," Emma said wickedly as she leaned further back on the desk and spread her legs, placing one boot on Regina's chair on either side of the brunette's hips. In between giggles, Regina said, "You're such a…" "Romantic?" Emma said. "Something like ough the word I was looking for was Charming."
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw a prompt on Facebook for a story like this. I'm not sure if I got it right though…**

Lunch Date, Emma Swan Style.

XX

"I brought lunch!"

Regina Mills looked up and over the rims of her glasses as her blonde wife bounded into her office. All red leather jacket and bouncing blonde curls and flashing white teeth.

"Thank god," groaned the Mayor, "I'm starving."

Regina returned her wife's grin as Emma pushed the Mayor's chair back slightly to allow herself to perch on the edge of Regina's desk facing the brunette. Regina tugged off her glasses and threw them on the desk next to her wife, dismissing the pile of paperwork that called her name. Emma leaned down and captured Regina's full lips in a lingering kiss.

Regina tilted her head up slightly to deepen the kiss and slipped a hand into Emma's blonde curls. Emma groaned softly when Regina ran her tongue along the seam of the blonde's mouth, teasingly asking for entry. Emma's mouth slipped open and welcomed her lover's tongue. Regina kept the kiss light and teasing and did not allow Emma to deepen it as much as both women wanted. With a final, playful nip to Emma's bottom lip, Regina withdrew, leaving Emma gasping for air.

Regina chuckled when Emma growled and chased after Regina's lips. Regina turned her head and placed a restraining hand on Emma's chest.

"Darling," Regina chuckled, "As delightful as this is… we only have an hour and I'm _really_ hungry."

Emma pouted and leaned back on the desk. Regina laughed again at Emma's childish pout. Caressing Emma's thigh, Regina looked around and frowned, saying, "Where's the food?"

Emma grinned with impish mischief.

"I thought you'd rather eat out," Emma said wickedly as she leaned further back on the desk and spread her legs, placing one boot on Regina's chair on either side of the brunette's hips.

Regina laughed out loud and Emma's grin grew. Gods, Emma loved her wife's laugh.

In between giggles, Regina said, "You're such a…"

"Romantic?" Emma said with an arched eyebrow.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Something like that. Though the word I was looking for was _Charming_."

Emma scowled and softly nudged Regina's hip with the heel of her boot.

"Not cool, my Queen," grumbled Emma with narrowed eyes. "Not. Fucking. Cool."

Regina's breath hitched slightly as the words "my Queen" and "Fucking" fell from Emma's lips in the same breath. The brunette ignored it in favor of giving her wife a teasing smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and dropped her annoyance. Giving Regina a heated look, Emma dipped her chin slightly. Her voice dropped an octave as she said suggestively, "So…"

Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Still hungry?" Emma asked.

Regina winked as she pulled her chair closer to the desk and pushed Emma's legs wider apart.

"Absolutely starving," Regina purred as she gripped her wife's hips and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss.

Emma's hands tangled in Regina's short brown hair and held her tightly to her as Regina slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma moaned and Regina slid her hands up the blonde's thighs, over a quivering stomach, up to two perfect breasts. It was Regina's turn to moan as she cupped her wife's t-shirt clad breasts. Regina groaned as she realized her wife had foregone a bra this morning and felt Emma's nipples start to harden. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Emma broke away breathlessly. Her mouth refusing to lose contact with delicious, soft skin, Regina latched onto Emma's throat.

"Regina," Emma gasped as she tilted her head further back to give the brunette more room. Regina sucked on Emma's pulse point as she felt the younger woman's hand tighten in her dark hair. Emma's hips thrust forward as Regina squeezed her left breast lightly. Emma's breath left her in ragged gasps when Regina's lips travelled down Emma's neck and collarbone to latch onto a t-shirt covered nipple.

Regina continued to suck on Emma's left nipple as she slipped a hand under the cotton tank top and grasped Emma's right breast roughly.

" _Yes!_ " Emma hissed and arched her back to push more of her breast into Regina's mouth.

After a few minutes, Regina became annoyed with the fabric separating her from her wife's tantalizing skin. With an animalistic growl, Regina drew back, grasped the front of Emma's white tank top and yanked down. The sound of a startled gasp and tearing fabric filled the otherwise silent office.

"You didn't," Emma growled.

"I warned you what it did to me when you don't wear a bra, my love," Regina smirked.

"You little bi- Ah!" Emma's cuss changed into a cry of pleasure as Regina quickly took her over-sensitized nipple back into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Fuck, babe," Emma hissed as Regina ran her teeth over the peaked flesh. "You are _evil_ , my Queen."

Regina smirked. Emma knew what she was getting herself into when she married the Evil Queen. And if there was one thing the Queen hated most, it was things standing in her way of something she wanted. Speaking of which, those skin tight jeans _had_ to go.

With a deft flick of Regina's wrist, Emma felt her ass meet the cold marble of Regina's desk.

"Shit, Reg. _Seriously_?" Emma hissed.

Regina laughed again as she let go of Emma's breast with a wet plop and reached up to nip Emma's pouting lower lip.

"Hush, Princess, I'll make it up to you," Regina murmured. "Lay back."

All protest died on Emma's tongue as she felt the brunette's nails lightly scratch down the blonde's tense thigh.

"Shit, baby," Emma gasped as she lay down and exposed herself to her wife. "Do you have any idea what your voice does to me?"

"I have an idea…" Regina chuckled, but her voice trailed off as she looked down. Her wife was spread before trimmed, blonde curls glistening with arousal. Emma's clit was hard and swollen and begging to be sucked.

" _Fuck_ , Emma," Regina whispered, completely mesmerized. "You are soaked."

Emma keened and panted as Regina rubbed her thumbs in light circles on Emma's hips, "Wanted you… all day."

Regina groaned in tandem with her lover at the thought of Emma walking around like this all day.

" _Please, baby_ ," Emma whimpered as she tilted her hips closer to Regina and lifted her head to look straight into Regina's dark eyes. "Please, _my Queen_ …Lick my pussy."

Regina inhaled sharply at the wanton look on her wife' face, at the raw desire in her voice. Mouth watering in anticipation, Regina leaned forward and inhaled her lover's spicy scent. Her tongue lightly grazed Emma's clit and the blonde's hips shot forward.

"Easy, love," Regina murmured.

"Reg…" Emma panted.

"Shh," Regina soothed. The Queen waited until Emma's hips relaxed before she swiped her tongue through the blonde's soaking folds.

"Regina!" Emma yelped as she quickly tangled her hand in brown locks.

Regina groaned at the taste of Emma and lapped hungrily at Emma's wet pussy. The brunette circled the blonde's throbbing clit before sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck, Reg… don't stop. _Please don't stop_ ," Emma begged.

Regina continued to suck on Emma's clit as she reached down with one hand and slowly fingered her opening.

"Oh Gods! Yes!" Emma cried as Regina teased her opening.

Regina was glad, as she often was, that she had long since cast a silencing spell around her office. Trying to get Emma to stay quiet during sex was impossible. Not to mention criminal. The sounds the blonde made was always a severe turn on for the brunette.

"Inside, baby. Please inside," Emma begged as she rocked her hips against Regina's mouth.

Regina obliged her wife and slipped a finger inside of Emma.

Both women groaned as the slender appendage slipped into Emma's clenching hole.

"Oh, Regina," Emma whimpered as Regina immediately began to fuck her.

"More," Emma pleaded.

Regina groaned against Emma. Without warning, on her next thrust, Regina added two more fingers, never stopping her assault on Emma's clit. Emma was _so tight_.

" _Fuck_ , yes!" Emma yelled as Regina picked up the speed of her thrusts.

Regina reluctantly released Emma's clit to look up at her wife. Emma lay flat on her back, her chest heaving, her legs spread as wide as they could go and her eyes shut tightly. Overcome with the sudden need to be as close to her wife as possible when she came, Regina stood and pulled Emma up until the blonde was once again sitting on her desk.

Regina hungrily claimed Emma's lips in a passionate kiss that was all tongue and teeth as she continued to thrust her fingers into Emma's clenching pussy. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and thrust her hips as fast as she could.

Breaking the kiss, Regina gasped for air as she rested her forehead against Emma' brown eyes, Regina looked at her beautiful wife, whose face was extorted in ecstasy. Regina knew Emma was close to coming. And _fuck_ was she beautiful. The most beautiful thing Regina had ever seen in her life.

"Look at me, Emma," Regina commanded, her throat tight with emotion. Emma whined as she tried in vain to pry her eyes open, the intense pleasure she was feeling was too much.

"Look at me, baby," Regina said again, "I want to see your eyes, Princess."

Emma finally managed to open her eyes slightly. A sob escaped Emma's chest when she locked eyes with Regina. The older women's dark orbs were filled with so much love and adoration that Emma's heart clenched painfully. Regina leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Emma's swollen lips before she placed her lips at Emma's ear and whispered, "I want you to come for me, darling, and I want you to look at me when you do… keep your eyes open, Princess."

"Re…gina" Emma whimpered again as the brunette picked up her pace and pressed her thumb into Emma's clit.

"That's it, baby," Regina cooed, "Come for me."

Emma struggled to keep eye contact as her orgasm slammed into her. Regina's fingers were almost unable to move as Emma clamped down on them, but the brunette wiggled them as much as she could. In doing so, Regina managed to hit a new sensitive spot inside of Emma that sent the blonde into her second orgasm before her first ended. Emma was unable to keep her eyes open this time as her body spasmed and fluid leaked from her onto Regina's hand and desk. Emma's head fell to Regina's shoulder and she buried her head in the brunette's neck.

" _Regina, Regina, Regina,_ " Emma gasped as pleasure wracked her body.

Regina held her trembling wife in her arms as Emma came down from her high. Regina peppered Emma's neck and shoulder with soft sweet kisses as she slowly removed her fingers from her wife.

The blonde whimpered in loss before she looked up and kissed Regina lazily. Breaking away, Emma leaned her forehead tiredly against Regina's.

"Still hungry?" Emma whispered.

Regina laughed and shook her head.

"I love you, Emma…so much," Regina whispered as she looked deeply into green eyes.

Emma smiled as she cupped Regina's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.

"I love you too, Reg," the Savior whispered.

After a few moments, of basking in the after-glow, Regina shifted and winced as her panties rubbed against her now sensitive and swollen flesh. Emma caught the movement and grinned at her wife. The blonde hopped off the desk and caused her wife to step back.

"I think it's time the White Knight takes care of her Queen," Emma said as she placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and pushed her back onto her chair.

Brown eyes dancing with mirth, Regina looked up at her wife and said, "And how, would this good Knight take care of her Queen exactly?"

Emma leaned forward and placed her lips to Regina's ear.

"By sucking her clit until she comes all over her Knight's face."

Regina shivered as Emma grazed her teeth against Regina's ear lobe before sinking to her knees before the Mayor.

Regina bit her lower lip as she took in her wife threw hooded eyes. Emma Swan was a sight to behold, with her blonde curls in disarray, naked from the waist down and her breasts hanging from what remained of her torn tank top. Emma mimicked Regina by biting her own lip as she lifted the older woman's skirt.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma groaned as her hands met naked flesh, "You lecture me about going without a bra when you come to work _pantyless_?!"

"Surprise?" Regina said with an arched eyebrow and evil smirk.

Emma growled and gripped Regina's thighs roughly before dragging the Queen closer. Emma wasted no time in teasing, there had been enough of that already, she dove right in and licked Regina from her wet hole to her clit. Regina arched her back and gasped as Emma began to feast on her.

"Oh, Emma, _yes_!" Regina groaned as Emma circled her clit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Regina was practically humping Emma's mouth, her orgasm building quickly. She was right on the edge of oblivion when...

 _Knock, knock, knock._

" _Regina? Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

Regina's eyes flew open and widened with shock as she registered Snow's voice just outside her office. Panic filled her as the knob turned the door started to open. Acting on pure instinct, Regina shoved Emma away from her and under the desk as she quickly pulled herself forward to hide her practically naked lower half from view. Just as she settled back into her, Snow walked in and looked up from the file in her hand.

"Do you have a minute to chat?" Regina's oblivious mother-in-law asked.

Biting her lip, Regina nodded her head. Snow looked back down at the file in her hand as she approached the desk to sit down in one of the visitor's chairs. It was then that Regina noticed that her desk was still coated in Emma's cum. Snow's _daughter's_ cum. A quick flick of the wrist vanished the discriminating evidence just before Snow took a seat and looked up.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Snow asked in concern, "You look a bit flushed."

Clearing her throat, Regina tried for a smile and said, "I'm fine, dear. How…how can I help?"

Snow shrugged and immediately dove into what she wanted to discuss.

Regina tried to listen, she really did, but given the fact the she had been on the cusp of orgasm not two minutes ago and she was still painfully aroused did not help. She clenched her thighs together to try and ease the hot throbbing between her legs, but all it did was cause more liquid to seep from between her thighs. Regina firmly pushed all thoughts of sex from her mind and focused on what Snow was saying. That proved to be a mistake. Because in doing so, she forgot her wife was still hiding beneath her desk. Her very horny wife.

Brown eyes widened in disbelief as strong hands parted her thighs. Regina quickly tried to clench them shut but the hands persevered and pried the quivering legs open. Before Regina could shut them again a head shoved between her legs and a hot tongue began licking her dripping pussy.

Regina gasped loudly and tangled her hands in blonde curls and tried to yank the away. But Emma was stubborn, she simply nipped Regina's left inner thigh hard before sucking harder on her clit.

"Regina?" Snow asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Snow," Regina gasped, "Please…please carry on."

Regina wasn't sure who she was talking to at that moment…Mother or daughter.

Snow gave Regina a queer look before hesitantly continuing. Regina lost focus as Emma slipped one, then two fingers inside her as she continued to suck her clit.

" _Oh, fuck_ ," Regina groaned as Emma curled her fingers and hit the brunette's g-spot with every thrust.

" _Regina_!" Snow exclaimed scandalized.

 _If only she knew_ , one part of Regina's mind thought with a smirk, _that her daughter was currently beneath my desk finger fucking me into next week. Me cursing would be the last thing that would embarrass her._

"I'm…I'm sorry, Snow," Regina gasped. Emma twisted her fingers.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well," Regina squeaked.

"Shall I call a doctor?" Snow asked as she rose and made to approach Regina.

"NO!" Regina yelled and straightened in her seat. Her movement caused Emma's fingers to slip from her sopping folds and Regina keened with the loss. It wasn't even a second later than Emma yanked her wife back to her and thrust her tongue in.

"Regina, you're scaring me," Snow said. Regina held up her hand to stop the woman coming any closer.

"I'm okay, Snow. Can…can we pick this up at an...another time? I think I need to lie down for a minute," Regina asked breathlessly as Emma quickened her pace.

"Okay… I'll talk to you later?" Snow said as she turned to go.

Her breath coming in ragged pants as she once again neared the edge she nodded at Snow.

"That's …that's fine, dear," Regina said breathlessly.

Snow gave her stepmother/daughter-in-law on more worried look before she exited the office.

Once the door clicked shut, Regina let out a furious growl. She flicked her wrist, magically locking the door at the same time she pushed away from the desk and yanked Emma out from underneath. Emma emerged with a shit eating grin, her lips glossy from Regina's arousal.

Grasping her by the throat, the Queen hauled them both to their feet and pinned Emma against the desk.

"How many times have I told you to _lock the fucking door_ ," Regina growled.

Emma had the audacity to laugh, "Must have slipped my mind, your Majesty."

Regina narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Well for that, _Princess_ , you get to fuck me with our favorite toy and _not_ come until I say so."

Emma's eyes widened in horror at the same time she felt the pulse of magic and a tingling between her legs. She looked down and groaned as she saw her magic cock appear, hard, heavy and _huge_.

 _Fuck_ , Emma thought. She hated when she was put on orgasm denial with the magic cock. It was torture because this _was_ one of their favorite toys. The feeling of being _inside_ Regina was incomparable. The brunette was hot and tight and perfect and the two women always came so hard when they did this.

Emma growled. If Regina wanted to play it this way, so be it. She asked for it.

Emma roughly spun Regina around and bent her over the desk. The blonde yanked her wife's skirt up over her waist and grasped her own erection in her hand.

Emma ran the head of her cock over Regina's dripping lips and threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Emma," Regina barked hoarsely, "Enough teasing!"

Damn straight.

Emma thrust hard into Regina and buried herself to the hilt.

" _Oh, fuck!_ " Regina groaned as she rested her forehead onto the marble desk.

"Oh, baby," Emma groaned as she rested her forehead on Regina's back and reveled in being inside her wife again. It had been a while since they had last done this.

After a few seconds of stillness Regina flexed her hips.

"Mmmmm, Emma…baby. Move, _please_."

Regina groaned as Emma straightened and slowly withdrew. Only the tip of Emma's cock was still inside Regina when the blonde thrust roughly back in.

"Fuck!" Regina cried. The cries of her wife spurred Emma into a frenzy. Grasping Regina's hips, Emma began to frantically fuck her wife.

"Emma!" Regina yelled as she gripped the edges of the desk.

"Shit, Regina," Emma groaned, "You're so tight, baby."

"I'm gonna come, Emma. I'm gonna cum," Regina sobbed.

"Let go, baby," Emma grunted as she angled her hips just so and sped up her thrust.

"There!" Regina yelped, "Right there, baby, right there."

"Come for me, Regina," Emma gasped as she thrust harder.

" _Emma!_ " Regina screamed as she was pushed over the edge.

"Oh, fuck," Emma gasped as Regina tightened almost painfully around her. Emma was barely able to continue thrusting but somehow she did. Reaching underneath the orgasming blonde, Emma quickly found Regina's clit.

Still riding the high of her first orgasm, Regina cried out, "Emma! I can't! I can't it's too much."

Emma leaned over and picked Regina up until she was standing and pressed tightly against Emma's front. Emma wrapped one hand around Regina's waist and continued to fuck her and rub her clit as she placed her mouth at Regina's ear and growled, "Yes, you can baby."

Regina sobbed as she reached around to tangle her one hand in Emma's hair. The brunette's other hand travelled down to cover Emma's arm that was around Regina's waist.

"Come…come with me, my love," Regina gasped as stars began to dance in front of her eyes.

"Oh, shit! Regina!"

Emma growled as she came, those words all she needed. She pressed down hard on Regina's clit at the same time and with one last cry Regina came as well.

Emma collapsed onto the office chair and carried Regina with her. The magic cock disappeared. The brunette settled in her wife's lap and buried her head in the blonde's sweaty neck. Both women were breath hard and trembling.

"Best…lunch date…ever," Regina said breathlessly.

XX

 **Well? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't going to add more chapters, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. If anyone has any prompts, feel free to let me know. If it inspires me, I will give it a go. Enjoy :)

xxx

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. She dropped her pencil and ran frustrated fingers through her tangled, blonde curls. Gods, she hated paperwork. Looking at the stack that she still had to finish before the close of business, Emma inhaled deeply before grabbing the next form. On and on it went for the next few hours. Write complaint, sign, file. Over and over again until the Sheriff was damn near cross-eyed.

Emma practically cried in relief when her cellphone rang. Eagerly reaching for the device, Emma was delighted to see her wife's face smiling up at her from the screen.

Grinning, Emma answered the call, "Hello, wife of mine? Enjoying your day off?"  
"Mmm," Regina purred over the phone. "I would be enjoying it much more if you were here with me."

"I would too, I'm sure," Emma chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, "Unfortunately, someone has to keep the peace. And by keeping the peace I do mean filing the paperwork that the pain-in-the-ass Mayor insists be completed for each and every complaint."

Regina chuckled throatily, "She sounds positively…evil."

Emma laughed. "What are you up to, babe?"

"Oh," Regina sighed, "Nothing much. I did a bit of gardening this morning, but it was so hot by the time I finished I was drenched in sweat…"

Emma swallowed as an image of a sweaty Regina popped into her head.

"So I decided to take a shower…"

Emma exhaled in a rush as she now pictured Regina in their shower, drenched from head to toe. Water streaming down her chest and over her breasts.

The Sheriff cleared her throat roughly, "Did that cool you down on this hot summer's day, Madame Mayor?"

Regina hummed over the line, "Quite the contrary, Sheriff Swan. If anything, I am _throbbing_ with heat."

Emma's thighs clenched.

"I'm now lying on our bed," Regina continued, "In just a towel. With the aircon on."

Emma could picture it perfectly. Regina laying on their bed. The curtains drawn leaving the room bathed in semi-darkness. A white towel wrapped around her body. One leg stretched out straight, the other bent at the knee with her foot resting flat on the duvet. The towel would be slightly parted where her leg rose. One hand would be holding the phone to her ear, whilst the other rested gently on her stomach, rubbing slow circles. Water droplets would drip from the ends of her hair and trail down her neck and into her cleavage. Beneath the towel, her nipples would be hardening to sharp little points in the cool air coming from the aircon.

A breathy moan interrupted her mental picture.

"Regina," Emma swallowed thickly. Her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

" _Emma_ ," Regina breathed.

"I'm at work."

"That didn't stop you last week."

Emma leaned forward to rest her elbow on the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She vividly remembered bending Regina over the mayoral desk and pounding into her. Emma could still feel the tight wetness surrounding her.

"Emma," Regina drawled drawing Emma's attention once more.

"Tell me," Emma commanded.

A breathy sigh floated into Emma's ear along with the faint rustling of fabric.

Emma swallowed. "Babe?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you just remove your towel?"

"Mmm hmm. I wish you were here, Emma."

Emma shifted in her seat and flinched as the fabric of her jeans rubbed against her soaked panties.

"Me too, baby."

Emma could picture her wife sliding her fingers over her lips, caressing her chin before slowly descending down her lithe neck and over her collar bone. Those supple fingers would gently caress the swell of her breast before teasing one tight nipple. Emma knew this path because it was identical to the path that her tongue would take.

"I wish it was your mouth on me instead, Em," Regina whispered.

Emma's breath grew ragged.

"I wish you were here to drag your tongue down my neck. Knowing you, you would leave a mark… you always do."

"That's because you are _mine_ ," Emma growled.

"Yours," Regina confirmed as her breath hitched. "Oh, baby. I can feel your hands on my breasts as you suck on my neck. You know just how I like it. My nipples are so hard. Please, Em, suck my nipples, baby. Oh! Yes, just like that. Bite them a bit, my love."

Emma's teeth dug into her lower lip so hard she swore she could taste blood.

"Ah! Emma?"

Emma cleared her throat, "I'm here, love."

"Emma," Regina pleaded and Emma knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'm right there with you, Regina," Emma said as she clenched her thighs tighter. "Can you feel me, my love? I'm on top of you. I'm sucking your beautiful, hard nipples. One of my hands is teasing your left breast, the other is tightly gripping your hip. My left leg is between your legs. The muscles in my thigh are flexed and rubbing against you in a teasing way. Enough to stimulate you, but nowhere near enough to get you off. Can you feel how wet I am against your hip, Regina?"

Regina was panting now, "Yes! Emma, I can feel you! Baby, I need more. Please!"

Emma chuckled darkly. "So eager for me."

"Always," Regina responded.

"I let go of both your breasts."

Regina whimpered in protest.

Emma smiled, "I start kissing my way down your chest. Across your beautiful stomach… I dip my tongue into your navel. I part your legs further and settle in place. I'm now face to face with your beautiful pussy. Fuck, baby! You're dripping. Is that all for me?"

"Only you, my darling. Only you," Regina stammered.

"Let me hear, baby. Let me hear how wet you are," Emma begged. She listened to Regina's heavy breathing before there was a rustle over the line. Emma then heard distinct, wet slapping sounds. Emma groaned.

"Emma?"

Emma opened her eyes as the sound of her lover's distant voice.

"Put me on speaker, love, but leave the phone where it is. I want to hear you. Use both hands," Emma instructed.

"D-done," Regina stuttered.

"Good," Emma said, "I'm kissing the inside of your thighs now. They are covered in your juices. You taste so good, baby!"

Regina whimpered and the wet smacking sounds grew slightly faster.

"Easy, love," Emma cooed, "Slow down."

Regina sobbed but complied.

"Emma, please," the Queen begged.

"What do desire, my Queen?" Emma purred.

"Y-your tongue on me, in me," Regina hissed as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"As my Queen commands."

Regina let out a high pitched squeal.

"I'm running my tongue over your clit, Regina," Emma said.

"Yes! Fuck!"

"Fuck, baby, you taste so good. I do it again and your hips jerk towards me. I hold your hips down even as I stick my tongue inside you. You are so wet, so tight. You grip me as if you never want me to leave."

"Never, Emma. Don't ever leave me," Regina sobbed.

"Never, my love," Emma promised, "Never. But I can tell you are close. You _need_ to come now, don't you, my love?"

"Yes! Gods, yes! Please, Em!"

"I trail the tips of my left fingers up your leg, starting at your ankle and slowly working my way up, all the while I keep tongue fucking your beautiful hole."

"Emma!"

"My fingers finally reach their destination. By now I'm as desperate for your orgasm as you are. I'm rubbing my aching pussy against your calf, but it's not enough. So I remove my tongue and replace it with three of my fingers."

Regina gasped out loud and Emma knew that she was mimicking what Emma was describing.

"I don't even give you time to adjust. You need to come and I need to see you come. I start fucking you harder and faster. I feel my arm start to cramp, but I push through because you are starting to tighten around my fingers. I know you are close. Are you close, babe?"

"So close, Em. So fucking close!"

"I know you are. So I lean forward and wrap my lips around you cli-"

"Emma!"

The Sheriff jumped in her seat as her father's voice boomed through the empty station. She swiveled in her seat to see David strut towards her with a happy grin on his face.

"Emma?" Regina's voice called faintly through the phone.

"Uh, babe? I'm gonna have to call you back," Emma said as her face flushed furiously when David bent down to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"What?!" Regina screeched, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Emma winced, "Sorry, babe. My dad just got here."

"Tell that idiot to leave so that you can finish what you started!"

Emma chuckled.

"I'm serious, Emma," Regina seethed, "I'm three fingers deep in my pussy and I was two hip thrusts away from orgasm. Don't. You. _Dare_. Leave me hanging."

Emma choked on her laugh, "I'm _really_ sorry, babe."

"Emma Swan!" Regina hissed, "I swear to all the gods, I will divorce you!"

"I'll see you later, babe. Love you!"

"Em-!"

Emma pressed the end call button.

"Trouble in paradise?" Charming asked as he perched on the edge of his daughter's desk.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle. Though something tells me I'm in the doghouse."

David chuckled. "Nothing a nice bouquet of flowers can't fix."

 _Or a few dozen orgasms_ , Emma thought.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" David asked.

"Sure," Emma grinned as she jumped to her feet. Her damp panties rubbed against her swollen clit and she was reminded of her own arousal. Maybe she hadn't made the right decision in dropping Regina's call. She was going to pay for that.

The Sheriff had no idea how right she was. She also had no idea of how quickly her punishment was rushing towards her.

Just as Emma was locking the door to her office, she felt something squeeze her breast roughly.

She gasped and leaned heavily against the door.

"You okay, Ems?" David asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Emma nodded her head and wait with baited breath to see if anything more would happen. When nothing did after a few moments, she straightened.

"You sure you're okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just got a bit dizzy is all," Emma said with a strained smile.

"Okay," said David, but his smile did not lose its concern.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Emma insisted and David's smile grew. He threw his arm around his daughter and they turned to leave.

But Emma had not taken three steps before she felt something long, thick and hard thrust into her dripping, aching pussy. Emma gasped at the familiar feeling and dropped to her knee in surprised pleasure.

"Emma!" David cried as he fell to his knees by his daughter's side.

Emma gulped in air as the invisible object started to thrust mercilessly into her at a punishing pace. Emma bit her lip and groaned as she clenched around it.

"Emma, what's happening?" David asked fearfully. His daughter was clearly in severe pain. Her cheeks were flushed, her jaw was clenched and her eyes were tightly shut.

"I'm…I'm ok…fuck! I'm okay, Dad," Emma managed to stutter as the phallic object continued to fuck her hard.

"Emma, is someone hurting you? Should I call Regina?" David asked.

 _Regina_ , Emma thought. _That bitch._ Emma knew exactly what was going on. Regina had cast a charm on Emma to allow the blonde to feel everything that her Queen was feeling. And right now Regina was fucking herself to oblivion with their strapless dildo. Their very large strapless dildo.

"Maybe I should get you to the hospital," David said as he started to rise.

"NO!" Emma cried and grabbed onto David's sleeve tugging him down once more. "I'm…I'm okay, Dad. It will pass…pass shortly."

"Emma, I don't like this," David countered.

But all Emma could think was, _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Regina was plunging the dildo into them so fast, Emma wouldn't be surprised if the older woman had a cramp in her wrist the following day. But the pace was delicious and Emma began to feel her orgasm taking over. Then a new form of torture was introduced. Emma yelped as her nipples were suddenly clamped and a strong vibration was placed on her clit.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gods!" Emma swore.

"That's it!" Charming yelled, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

But before he could lift Emma to her feet, the blonde suddenly tasted Regina on her tongue. Regina must have put her wet fingers into her mouth. And that was the blonde's undoing. With a scream of ecstasy that could have been misconstrued as a cry of pain, Emma came hard. She felt her juices soak through her panties and jeans. However, just when she was at her height of pleasure, all the sensations vanished, effectively shutting down her orgasm and leaving her shaking and desperately wanting. Emma stayed on her knees panting. As her pleasure faded and her frustration built, so did her anger. Goddamnit! She was _this close_ to finishing.

"Excuse, me, Dad," Emma growled through clenched teeth, "I need to go see my wife."

And so Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, leaving behind her very confused father.

Xxx

So... should I continue or leave it there?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who review and favorited/followed this fic. I'm blown away by all your enthusiasm. Back by popular demand, here is the follow up to the last chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you thing ;)

IronAngel

Xxx

Regina growled and threw her cell phone across the room. The device shattered against the wall, but it did little to quell Regina's anger.

Goddamn Emma Fucking Swan.

Goddamn Prince Fucking Charming.

Regina had been _two seconds_ __away from an earth shattering orgasm when her wife _dared_ to deny her. Emma had left Regina hanging in the worst possible way. The Queen's core clenched wetly around her fingers that were still buried deep inside her as she recalled her wife's silky voice.

Goddamn Emma Fucking Swan.

Sighing in frustration, Regina removed her fingers and hissed in pained pleasure when the digits rubbed against her still sensitive flesh. She was _painfully_ aroused. Throbbing with need. The need to be filled. The need to be _fucked_. The need for her _wife_.

But _no_. Emma had abandoned Regina at the worst possible time. The Queen growled once more.

Well, if her wife refused to take care of her, then Regina was going to take matters into her own hands.

Her own hands.

 _Hmmm_ , Regina thought, _Now that's a delicious idea._

Grinning evilly, Regina reached into their bedside draw and retrieved three items. She laid them out on the bed and subconsciously licked her full lips in anticipation.

Before her lay their large strapless dildo, a pair of nipple clamps connected by a light chain and a small bullet vibrator. Regina clenched her thighs and she felt her wetness begin to run down the inside of her legs. Closing her eyes and clearing her mind, the Queen focused on the spell that she was about to cast. She grinned wickedly as the charm took effect. Regina reached out and grabbed the dildo before she lay back on the pillows. She brought the phallus to her lips and coated it liberally in saliva. She groaned as she slipped the toy in and out of her mouth. Regina imagined it was Emma's magic cock that she was sucking. Emma loved watching Regina do this and Regina loved watching the lustful look that entered Emma's eyes as the blonde watched her wife.

Continuing to lightly suck on the object, Regina reached up and squeezed her breast roughly. She laughed as she imagined Emma jumping at the feel of someone grasping her breast. The two women had played this game before. The charm was simple. Whatever the caster inflicted on themselves so did the 'victim'.

Happy that the toy was sufficiently lubricated, Regina took a deep breath before slipping it between her legs. Her breath hitched as the round head bumped against her clit. Regina groaned as she swiftly thrust the toy into herself. Her back arched at the stretch and she bit her lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. She was already so wet from Emma's earlier endeavour that the dildo went in without a problem.

Regina cast one more charm. She enchanted the toy to start thrusting, the depth and speed controlled by her need, leaving her hands to roam her body. With the 'hands free' device fucking her senseless, Regina was almost able to imagine her wife's beautiful body above her. She could practically feel Emma's thighs between her legs, thrusting the large toy in and out and in and out.

"Emma!" Regina cried out as the toy pounded her into the mattress. Regina grabbed her nipples and tugged roughly, but it wasn't enough. She needed Emma's teeth to sink into the tender flesh. Sobbing, Regina reached out blindly and grabbed the nipple clamps. These were one of Emma's favourite, to wear and to use on Regina.

The Mayor's hands shook as she fitted the clamps over her straining nipples. She cried out in ecstasy and clenched hard around the thrusting dildo as the clamps settled in place. Regina felt her orgasm fast approaching. She imagined Emma at the Sheriff's station feeling everything that the brunette was feeling and Regina felt her juices start to gush from her. The Queen angled her hips upwards, causing the toy to shift and hit her g-spot over and over again.

"Fuck! Emma!" Regina cried as she fumbled for her vibrator. She knew this would drive Emma crazy. She finally managed to turn the small device on and placed it over her aching clit.

"Ahhhh!" Regina screamed as the vibrations tore through her. Her orgasm was building to a crescendo at a startling rate, but Regina knew there was one more part of Emma's punishment she needed to enact before falling off the cliff. Reaching down, Regina ran her fingers through the copious amount of wetness. She brought her fingers to her mouth and slipped them between her lips. As her own spice coated her tongue, Regina peaked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Emma!" Regina screamed as she came. As she experienced her intense orgasm, Regina ended the spell. She knew Emma was still in the midst of her own orgasm and that the cession of all sensation would halt that orgasm in its place. The thought of her wife so sexually frustrated drew Regina to newer heights. Revenge was truly sweet.

The Queen finally came down from her high. The dildo slowed to a gentle rocking inside her, drawing out her pleasure. Regina shut off the vibrator and stared at the ceiling as she panted. She grinned and chuckled as she counted down in her head.

 _Three, two...one_.

Sure enough, a cloud of white smoke appeared at the foot of her bed and her wife materialized. Emma's fair cheeks were flushed and her hair was dishevelled. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wild as she took in her naked wife. Green eyes were drawn to the dildo that was still stretching Regina and lazily thrusting. Emma's eyes flashed with jealousy and possessiveness as she observed the magic object in the place that she was meant to be.

Emma raised her eyes slowly, taking in every inch of Regina's gloriously naked body before they found smouldering brown orbs. Regina taunted and challenged Emma with a lustful look and a single raised eyebrow. Emma growled once more and pounced on top of Regina, but just as she landed, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and flipped them over.

With one snap of the Queen's fingers, Emma's hands were handcuffed to the headboard. On the second snap of Regina's fingers, the magic suppressor cuff appeared on Emma's wrist to stop her from using magic to free herself. Emma practically howled in frustration and glared at her wife. Regina arched an eyebrow and held eye contact with Emma as she slowly raised her hand and snapped her fingers once more. Emma's clothes immediately vanished, leaving her naked beneath her wife.

Regina lazily reached down and removed the dildo, groaning from the loss. Emma eyed her hungrily and jerked at the cuffs as Regina trailed the wet toy up Emma's stomach. Regina swirled the head of the plastic penis around Emma's taut nipple before dragging it up her collar bone and over her chin before placing it at Emma's lips. The blonde eagerly opened her mouth and took the phallus in. Regina and Emma both moaned out loud; Regina as she watched Emma hungrily suck her fake cock and Emma at the taste of her wife coating the phallus.

"That's it, Em," Regina husked, "Suck my cock. You've been a very bad girl. Leaving me wanting like that. Choosing _your father_ over making me come. Tsk, tsk. Very naughty indeed."

"Please, my Queen," Emma groaned as the cock slipped out of her mouth, "Let me make it up to you. Let me fuck you."

Regina raised a regal eyebrow. "Do you think you are worthy of fucking your Queen? After leaving her aching and wanting?"

"I'm so sorry, my Queen," Emma sobbed in desperation as the throbbing of her clit slowly started to drive her mad. "Tell me how to atone for my sins."

"Hmmm," Regina hummed as she began rubbing Emma's nipples with the fake cock. She considered her options as she watched the perky flesh stiffen even further. Regina grinned as she decided on her course of action. Emma groaned. She knew that grin. This was going to hurt oh so deliciously.

"That beautiful mouth of yours got you into this mess, Miss Swan," Regina husked as she leaned forward and caressed Emma's lower lip with her thumb. Placing her mouth at Emma's ear, Regina purred, "It only seems fair that you use it to get out of it."

Emma groaned and arched under Regina. Regina pulled back with a laugh.

"I want you to beg for it, Savior," Regina challenged.

Emma's eyes snapped to her wife before they narrowed. Regina raised a single eyebrow, daring Emma to challenge her. Emma weighed the humiliation of begging against the aching arousal between her legs.

The Savior grit her teeth and growled, "If it pleases her Majesty. Would she kindly sit on my face and let me tongue fuck her until she comes screaming my name?"

Regina inhaled sharply. She hadn't been expecting something quite so explicit. But then again, Emma knew exactly how to force Regina to forget her teasing. And one of the best tactics was using one of Regina's royal titles. Emma was truly the only one who accepted every part of her.

"It does please her Majesty to sit on her Princess' face," Regina choked as she caressed Emma's bottom lip once more. The Sheriff's eyes softened as she looked at Regina. Green eyes silently said _I love you, I accept you, I am yours_. Regina gave a watery smile before she shifted her body upward and straddled Emma's head. The brunette grasped the headboard tightly and both women moaned at the first swipe of Emma's tongue.

"Fuck!" Regina gasped as she tipped her head back. Emma continued to lick Regina's clit, her chin probing the older woman's entrance.

"Oh, baby," Regina sighed as one hand released the headboard and reached down to tangle in blonde curls, "Just like that, Em."

Emma abandoned Regina's clit in favor of thrusting her tongue inside the Queen.

"Yes!" Regina cried. "Gods, yes!"

Emma thrust her tongue in as quickly and deeply as possible as Regina started to ride the blonde's face.

"So good, my love. So good!" Regina sobbed as she felt her orgasm grow closer. The Mayor reached up and grabbed one of her own breasts, squeezing the fleshy mound roughly as her hips bucked against her wife's talented tongue. Emma groaned at the sight, sending delicious vibrations to Regina's clit, and tugged at the hand cuffs in frustration. Emma redoubled her efforts as she tipped her head and sucked on Regina's clit.

"Oh fuck! Right there, my darling, right there!" Regina cried. "Shit, Emma! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna c-c-cuuuuuuumm!"

Regina screamed as her orgasm tore through her. Emma continued to gently lick the brunette's pussy, drawing out her Queen's pleasure.

Eventually Regina's body relaxed and she slumped over on her side, breathing hard. Emma licked her lips as her wife recovered, savouring Regina's unique spice.

"Mmmm," Regina groaned as she rolled over and pressed herself tightly to Emma's side. She hungrily claimed Emma's lips, removing all trace of her own passion from the blonde's lips.

"That was exquisite, my love. Your Queen is most pleased," Regina murmured.

"If my Queen is happy, I am happy," Emma shrugged. She winced as she rubbed her thighs together and was reminded of her own aching arousal. Regina noticed and smirked as she moved to straddle Emma once more.

"I think you deserve a reward, Princess. Having pleased your Queen so deliciously," Regina said.

"Oh Gods, yes!" Emma groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. Regina chuckled as she reached over and grabbed the double sided dildo that they had abandoned earlier.

"Are you ready for your Queen, Savior?" Regina asked as she placed the shorter, thicker side of the dildo at Emma's entrance and coated it in the blonde's wetness.

"Fuck! So ready!" Emma cried.

Regina just hummed as she thrust the toy into Emma and pumped twice before removing the toy completely. Emma whined in protest.

"Hush, my love," Regina cooed, "All good things to those who wait."

"Regina," Emma deadpanned as she looked at her wife with murderous eyes, "I'm running fucking low on patience at the moment. Please for the love of Gods. _Fuck me_!"

Regina chuckled once more and bent forward to teasingly swipe her tongue over Emma's lips. She quickly pulled back when Emma's head surged forward, trying to claim her lover's lips.

"Goddamnit, Regina!" Emma hissed as she tugged the cuffs, causing the metal to scratch against the wood.

"Pay attention, Savior. You're missing the show," Regina admonished.

Emma's eyes immediately flashed to Regina. They widened comically as she watched her wife take the thicker end of the fake cock, now thoroughly lubricated in Emma's juice, and slipped it into herself. Brown eyes fell to half mast as they observed the blonde's slack jawed expression through a haze of arousal.

"Fuck, that's hot," Emma said to no one in particular.

The side of Regina's mouth quirked in a half smile before her breath caught in her throat as the toy slipped completely inside her.

"Now, Princess," Regina panted as the toy settled inside her and pressed against her g-spot. "You still haven't completely atoned for leaving your Queen wanting."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Regina's warning look halted any contradiction.

"So now, I'm going to fuck that pretty little ass of yours until you squirt all over my thighs," Regina husked as she bumped the head of the cock against Emma's clit. Emma gasped and her body shot up from the bed in pleasure. The blonde's body was on overdrive and every little touch felt over stimulated.

Regina conjured a bottle of lube, a rubber glove and a condom. She slipped on the glove and coated two fingers generously with lube. Regina stretched Emma's legs wider and held them open with her thighs as she placed her lubed fingers at Emma's tightest entry.

Emma gazed up into Regina's eyes. There was slight hesitation in those green orbs, but they were otherwise filled with complete trust. Regina quirked a questioning eyebrow as she rubbed at Emma's anus.

Emma nodded once, giving her Queen full consent to do to her body as she saw fit. Regina's heart once more swelled with love and pride for the woman beneath her. She bent her head and captured Emma's lips in a searing kiss even as she pushed one finger into the blonde's ass.

Emma broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" Emma panted as Regina slowly began to thrust. After a few moments, Regina added a second finger.

"Oh, baby," Emma whimpered.

"Such a good Princess," Regina cooed in her lover's ear before she slipped her fingers free. Emma whimpered at the loss as she watched Regina tear off the glove and roll a condom over the fake cock. The brunette then squeezed more lube into her hand and rubbed it over the phallus. Regina leaned over Emma once more and claimed her lips as she positioned the cock at Emma's rear entrance. Regina slowly eased the cock into her lover, one inch at a time, pausing each time she felt Emma stiffen. The brunette lazily sucked on Emma's neck and nipples as she worked her cock into the blonde. Once Regina was all the way in she held still. She trembled with the effort as her body demanded her to start thrusting as hard as possible; to fuck Emma mercilessly and claim her, body and soul. But Emma was already Regina's. The blonde had given herself to the Queen in every way possible.

"Regina," Emma panted as sweat dripped down her chest. "Please, baby. For the love of the Gods of magic. _Move_!"

Regina gave one short bark of laughter.

"As my Princess' wishes," Regina husked before slowly withdrawing her cock and shoving in back in.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes!" Emma cried as she arched her back and pulled against her restraints. Regina lifted Emma's legs over her shoulders, opening the younger woman wider, and started to fuck her frantically.

The only sounds in the room were breathy pants and moans of pleasure and the sound of slapping flesh. Regina looked down at where they were joined and was mesmerized at the sight of her cock disappearing inside Emma. The Queen looked up at her wife's face, which was contorted in ecstasy. The shorter end of the cock that was buried inside Regina continued to punch against her g-spot and Regina knew she was close. Wanting Emma to come with her, Regina leaned forward to whisper in her lover's ear.

"Do you like it when I fuck your ass, Emma? Can you feel me so deep inside you? _Gods_ , I wish I could _live_ inside you! Do you like it when I _take_ what is _mine_. No one else has had you like this have they?"

"On-only you, my Queen," Emma gasped as her breasts bounced with the force of Regina's thrusts. "Only you."

"Tell me you are mine."

"Yo-yours. Only yours, Regina," Emma whimpered.

"Then come for me," Regina whispered in her ear as she shoved three fingers into Emma cunt and pressed hard against her g-spot as her thumb dug into the blonde's clit. Emma's back arched as her orgasm crashed over her. Regina ceased her thrusting as Emma tightened far too much for the brunette to move.

"Regina!" Emma cried out as Regina pressed harder on her clit. "OH FUCK!"

Emma screamed as she tightened even further and a gush of liquid spurted from her aching pussy all over Regina's thighs and hips. Feeling her wife squirt, Regina bit into Emma's neck and came hard around the toy nestled inside her.

After what felt like forever, the last waves of passion left both women trembling against one another. Regina slowly eased out of Emma, the blonde wincing in slight pain as the toy pulled free. Regina removed the toy from herself as well. With a flick of Regina's wrist, Emma's handcuffs disappeared and the blonde's hands fell loosely at her side. Another flick of the wrist and their toys were vanished and clean sheets replaced the sweat and sex covered ones.

Regina helped Emma to slip between the covers before gathering the blonde in her arms and holding her close. She pressed her lips to blonde curls as Emma burrowed herself into her wife's chest.

"Mmmm, if this is the end result, remind me to leave you hanging more often," Emma murmured sleepily. Regina stiffened and hissed, "Try that again, Miss Swan. And I will hang you from the clock tower by your ears."

Emma's body shook with laughter.

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina rolled her eyes and held her wife tighter.

"Love you, Reg," Emma slurred as she drifted off to sleep.

Pressing her lips to Emma's hair once more, Regina answered, "I love you too, my beautiful Swan."

With that, Regina closed her eyes and gave into the sleep that tugged at her eyelids.

Xxx

Thanks for reading! I have a few more ideas that I'm thinking of writing down for this one-shot series. Anyone interested? If you have any ideas or scenarios you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them. Until next time ;)

IronAngel.


	4. Here comes the Next Contestant

**Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed/favorited this fic. You guys are bloody awesome. This chapter was inspired by the song "Next Contestant" by Nickleback. I recommend that you give it a listen before/during this. I look forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter, so don't forget to hit that review button at the end. ;). You guys rock! Enjoy!**

Xxx

I, Regina Mills, hated the fact that my girlfriend, Emma Swan, was forced to moonlight at the local bar in order to make ends meet. I hated the fact the blonde Sheriff was too damn proud to accept any money from me in order to cover her meager expenses. I also hated the fact that our relationship was still too new for me to request that Emma moved in with us.

Emma and I have known each other for four years and been together romantically for about eight months. The tipping point in our friendship had been shortly after the defeat of the Ice Queen and the breaking of the Curse of Shattered Sight. After Robin Hood had crossed the border to be with his wife and son, Emma had seen my heartbreak and, in true Savior fashion, began coming by the mansion more often. Of course, Henry was thrilled and I felt myself warming more and more to the blonde Savior. Many a night was spent together as a family; the three of us playing Risk (which I dominated. I am a Queen after all and had commanded many a legion with ingenious battle strategy), or watching a movie (Emma and Henry always insisted on some type of god-awful horror movie) or challenging each other in a not so friendly game of Mario Kart (Henry continued to wipe the floor with his mothers' severed pride).

As delightful as all this was, my favorite nights were still the ones when, after Henry had disappeared upstairs to bed, Emma and I would recline on the comfortable sofa in the living room in front of the fire, nursing a glass of wine. We would talk for hours about everything and nothing or simply sit quietly, enjoying the warm crackling of the fire and the other's company.

It was on such a night that I finally got up the nerve to kiss Emma. I had been wanting to for weeks, but my courage failed me each time. The blonde had been shocked for all of three seconds before her wine was abandoned and her lips hungrily claimed mine.

That had been eight months ago. I had no doubt in my mind that Emma was the one for me, that I would never want anyone else, but I knew that Emma was wary and cautious of our relationship. The blonde still nursed strong feelings of abandonment caused by her parents giving her up. Emma hid it well, but I often saw that flash of vulnerability and fear in green eyes whenever things got too emotionally intimate between us. It didn't help that Emma had heard me refer to Robin as my 'soul mate' on more than one occasion. The Savior was secretly terrified that the Thief would show up one day and I would throw the blonde aside for my soul mate. Utterly ridiculous of course. Once you were loved by the Savior you were ruined for all others. But I refused to deny Emma's fears or make her feel foolish. She was entitled to her fears, just as I was entitled to be the one to dismantle and destroy each one. To the blonde the possibility of me leaving her was very real, so her desire to commit was severely lowered. If she didn't commit fully, then (in Emma's mind) when I left her, it would not hurt as bad.

Hence the reason why I did not want to scare Emma off with talks of moving in together. When Emma felt things got too serious, she ran (one of my personal fears is that I will wake up one morning to find her gone, with no way to follow her). The thought of me leaving Emma was preposterous; the thought of me giving her up was ludicrous. But Emma needed more convincing and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life soothing her fears until she realized that she was _mine_ and I was never letting her go.

But I digress.

Bottom line: Emma's salary did not cover her expenses. She refused to take money from me in any form, including but not limited to a raise (according to her, Storybrooke could not afford it. But what did she know? She's the Sheriff, _I'm_ the Mayor). And because my curse fucked her up emotionally from a young age, I could not extend an invitation for her to move in with me, thus cutting her expenses in half.

And that's how I found myself sitting in a dark corner of the Rabbit Hole on a Saturday night nursing a tumbler of whisky and watching as my girlfriend flit around the bar filling orders and pouring drinks. My Emma was a stunning creature and tonight she looked ravishing. Granted she wasn't wearing something particularly seductive (bear in mind I've seen this woman wearing nothing but a tiny red thong, a black tie and red, 6 inch heels), but what she was wearing had my mouth watering. Emma was dressed in black cargo pants, combat boots and a black tank top so tight it looked like it was painted onto her. Her beautifully toned arms were left deliciously bare and every time she reached out to grab a bottle or bent down to pick up a case of beers, those biceps would flex enticingly. As I watched Emma work, smiling brightly at her customers and laughing along with the drunkards, I felt my panties grow damp. My Sheriff was positively edible.

I was not the only one who noticed my lover's appearance as most of the men, and a few of the women, had as hard a time as I did keeping their eyes off of the Sheriff/Bartender. When this was brought to my attention by the ever so helpful Miss Lucas who sat across from me, I felt my blood start to boil as my jealous side awakened.

Until then Emma, Ruby and Tink had been keeping me sufficiently distracted and I had not noticed the lecherous staring aimed at my girlfriend. Tink and Ruby had been talking my ear off all evening and Emma… well Emma had been teasing me since I walked through the door.

It had started with her signature smirk when she spotted me from across the room. Without preamble, the blonde had braced herself against the bar, her biceps popping, and launched herself over the counter. I rolled my eyes internally; of course Emma could not simply _walk_ around the bar like a normal human being. The blonde had strutted over to me and immediately claimed my lips in a short but heated kiss that left me momentarily breathless.

"Hi, Babe," she whispered as she cradled my head between her strong hands and gently caressed my cheek bones with her thumbs.

"Hello," I chuckled. Suddenly my day got a thousand times better. I marveled, as I always did, at the fact that this blonde woman who had once irritated the crap out of me managed to make me feel like I was full of helium.

"How was your day?" my lover asked.

"Hmmm," I murmured as I nuzzled my nose against her collarbone, inhaling Emma's unique sent that left me lightheaded. "Much better now that I'm here with you."

"Bad day?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around me and backed me into a dark corner to give us a small semblance of privacy.

"You don't know the half of it," I wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned back against the wall.

"Maybe I can take your mind off it?" she asked as her lips graze my neck.

My next words were caught in my throat as the lips at my neck stole my breath. A skilled tongue flicked out to taste the skin of my neck, drawing out a deep moan from my chest.

"Swan!"

We both jumped as Alice (the owner of the Rabbit Hole) bellowed Emma's name from across the room.

"Quit making out with your girlfriend and get your sexy ass over here. You've got drinks to pour!"

I groaned as Emma retracted her sinfully skilled tongue from my neck.

"Remind me why you are working here again?" I panted as Emma buried her face in my neck. All I wanted to do now is magic us back to my room and pick up where we left off. Preferably with less clothes.

"Gotta pay d'em bills," Emma husked in my ear.

My chuckle turned to a groan of dissatisfaction as my girlfriend pulled her tantalizing body away from mine.

"Swan!"

I growled at the blonde hollering at Emma from the bar and glared at Alice over her shoulder. I tightened my hold on my girlfriend's waist and Emma chuckled as she reached around and unclasped my hands from her back.

"Retract the claws, Reg. I gotta go to work, Babe," she said and pecked my lips quickly before darting back to the bar.

I huffed in frustration and walked back out into bar just as Ruby and Tink arrived.

"Regina!" the fairy called and I made my way over to my friends. We sat down at a table and Emma ambled over with a tray of shots for the table. She placed a whisky in front of me with a wink. A smirk graced my lips as I picked up the small glass. I held her vivid green eyes as I brought the shot glass to my lips and downed the liquid. Fire trailed down my throat before burning hot in my belly, but I refused to show any sign of discomfort. Emma's eyes sparkled with desire. I seductively licked my lips and placed the glass upside down on the table.

Ruby and Tink both threw back their shots and placed an order with Emma. My girlfriend nodded before looking back down at me. She leaned in and quickly captured my lips as her one hand grazed the inside of my thigh.

"And what can I get for you, my Queen?" she husked her lips grazing my ear.

An electric shock trailed up spine at being called by my title. I do not freely admit it, but it turns me on instantly.

"Another whisky, please, my darling," I requested.

"As my Queen commands," Emma smirked. Little minx. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

And so continued the rest of our evening. Emma continued to work and make eyes at me from across the room and I continued to drink and mentally undress her.

I was on my third whisky and feeling pleasantly buzzed when Ruby pointed it out. I hadn't noticed it at first, but now that it was pointed out to me, I realized the wolf was right. Nearly every male in this establishment was checking my girlfriend out. Now, the looking doesn't necessarily bother me. I know how attractive Emma is, gods do I know, and I am proud of the fact that she is mine. My policy is, you can look, but do not touch. Emma was _mine_ and only I was allowed to touch what was mine.

So when the first asshole grabbed her ass as she walked by… the tumbler in my hand shattered into a thousand pieces. I barely acknowledged the bite as the glass cut through the delicate skin or the sharp sting as the residual whisky seeped into those cuts.

"Regina?!" Emma called out as she rushed over after hearing the shattering glass, she whipped a towel off her shoulder to mop up the mess before cradling my hand in hers. While she observed the cuts, I could not tear my glare away from the drunkard that had laid his filthy hands on my woman. Emma was precious and pure. She deserved to be touched only by someone who worshipped her body as she deserved. Even when I fucked her, my reverence to the body that had become my altar was unprecedented. Magic tingled in my finger tips as I continued to glare at the man and debated on whether he would make a better toad or a roach.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Emma asked me, concern lacing her voice. Finally, she had my attention. Unfortunately, I also became aware of the stinging in my hand.

"Ouch," I winced.

Emma grinned widely, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hold on a sec."

She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed slightly as she concentrated. I took the few moments to study my love. She had the lightest dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, just like Henry. I wanted to kiss each and every little spot as I found them adorable.

I gasped after a few seconds when my injured hand started to tingle and itch. I looked down and saw Emma' s white magic weave through my fingers and the cuts started to stitch themselves back together. A flush of pride rushed through me as I watched Emma perform the healing spell. Spells like this, no matter how small the injury, were excessively hard, but my Emma executed it like a pro.

Emma opened her eyes and grinned like a child when she observed her handy work.

"There, all better," she said and pressed her lips to my hands.

"Oh, get a room you two," Ruby snipped playfully. Tink purposefully looked the other way. She was still miffed about Robin, convinced that he was still the one I was fated to be with. Well, as far as I was concerned, Fate could go fuck itself. I had my Savior, why would I need a Thief?

"Emma! Seriously, I'm not paying you to hang out with your girlfriend!" Alice shouted irately.

I glared at the girl from Wonderland.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" I grumbled.

Emma just chuckled.

"I'd better get back to work. Don't want to get fired," she said with a wink.

"Gods forbid," I mutter sarcastically as she walked away. My eyes drifted back to the fiend who had grabbed Emma's ass. His eyes flickered from Emma's retreating butt to me, having watched the interaction. My glare promised disembowelment, evisceration and castration as it burned a hole into his head. He seemed to get the point and immediately left the bar to sit at one of the tables. As far away from Emma as he could get.

 _Good_.

Satisfied with my work, I returned to my evening with my friends. Of course, I couldn't help myself and my gaze flickered to Emma every few minutes. Logically, I knew that the more she flirted the bigger her tips were, but really did she have to lay it on _that_ thick? Her smile was large and her laugh was loud, and as much as I loved seeing these two things, my jealousy burned hot at the fact that it wasn't aimed at me. I also noticed that the drunkard who had grabbed Emma's ass was not the only one to get handsy that night. I counted half a dozen men who laid hands on her. Either grabbing her arm or her ass or, one particular brazen idiot had dared to reach across the bar and remove an 'eyelash' from Emma's cheek. The only thing stopping me from marching across the bar and tearing those men a new one was that Emma never tolerated the advances. She diplomatically diffused the situation by quickly, but firmly, removing the man's offending hand before smiling generously and offering them another round.

So I tried my best to control my temper even as I quietly seethed. By the time douche bag number 8, also known as Captain Guyliner, grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her into his lap, I was seeing red. I was on my feet before I knew what I was doing and marching over to yank my girlfriend from the man's arms and shove his hook somewhere the sun didn't shine. Before I could take a step though, Emma was on her feet and delivered a stunning right hook (pun intended) to Guyliner's chiseled and scruffy jaw. Hook went sprawling and for a moment all sound ceased in the bar.

"Get him outa here," Emma growled at Fitz, the Rabbit Hole's bouncer. The big guy easily picked Hook up by the scruff of his neck and hauled his drunk ass to the exit.

"Okay, everyone gets a round on the house!" Alice shouted from the bar, trying to up the mood once more. She was greeted with pleased cheers. Emma hurriedly made her way back to the bar as customers began lining up for the free shots. I was spared only one apologetic smile before she disappeared into the crowd.

That's it. That's fucking it. Fears or no fears, after her shift tonight Emma and I were going to have a long conversation, at the end of which she will have quit this cesspool and be moving in with me. I would use all my skills and powers of persuasion to convince her. My toes curled in anticipation. It would be a very enjoyable negotiation.

The hours dragged on and one by one the patrons of the bar filtered out. My friends eventually left with a kiss to my cheek and a promise to do it again soon. It was nearing 3 in the morning and I was feeling rather exhausted as I watched Emma wipe down the bar and Alice, sitting cross legged on the bar, started counting out the tips. My bladder chose that moment to rebel and tell me that it simply _would not_ wait until I got home. Sighing in irritation I hauled myself to my tired feet and ambled towards the bathroom. Emma looked up and arched an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head to the bathroom and blew her a kiss. Her responding smile brought one of my own to my lips as I ducked into the restroom.

I grimaced in disgust as I took in the grungy toilet. Swallowing my distaste I attended to my business as quickly as possible whilst trying to keep physical contact to a minimum. I washed my hands and fixed a few stray strands of hair back into place before applying a fresh coat of deep red lipstick. I lustily bit my lower lip as I regarded my reflection and imagined this shade of red smeared across Emma's long, pale neck. My tiredness momentarily forgotten, I grabbed my purse and exited the restroom, insistent on collecting my girlfriend to take her home and worship her body until we collapsed from exhaustion.

My eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair as I entered the bar and my eyes searched for my lover. I finally found her, still behind the bar, and I froze.

Emma was leaning up against the bar and Alice stood in front of her. The blonde bar owner was leaning in far to close into Emma. Her ample chest was brushing against Emma's and she was looking up at the Sheriff through her lashes. Before I could draw a breath, much less process what I was seeing, Alice grabbed Emma around the neck and crushed their lips together. My mouth fell open as Emma stumbled backwards, bracing herself on her elbow as her other hand grabbed Alice's tiny waist.

I saw red. My magic acted of its own will. Alice was suddenly wrenched from Emma by her hair. The blonde yelped and cried out as she slammed against a shelf of liquor. Luckily for her, I stabilized the wall of glass bottles from falling, not for any concern for the whore but purely out of fear that the glass would injure Emma.

Stalking forward I stretched out my hand and grasped Alice by her throat with my magic and lifted her off her feet. Emma spun around to face me.

"Regina-" my lover started.

"Shut up," I hissed at her and I squeezed Alice's throat tighter.

"What makes you think that you can touch something that belongs to the Evil Queen, little girl?" I growled as Alice choked around my hold.

"Regina! Let her go! It's not what you think!" Emma shouted as she grabbed my arm. My rage was too heavy and I did not look away from Alice as she dangled from the air, her face starting to turn purple.

"What do I have to do to get it through your thick, peasant skulls?" I growled at Alice but I was speaking of all the citizens of Storybrooke, of every single brute that dared lay a hand on my Emma tonight.

"She. Is. _Mine_!" I yelled giving one last hard squeeze before dropping Alice. The whore fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Goddamn it, Regina!" Emma yelled as she dropped to her knees beside Alice and laid a hand on her shoulder.

My rage still burned white hot. Hissing, I grabbed Emma by the arm and yanked her to her feet and crushed her against my side. With a flick of my wrist we evaporated in a swirl of purple smoke. My anger interfered with my magic so I was only able to teleport us as far as the back alley outside the bar. At this time of day the alley and street was completely abandoned. I slammed Emma hard against the brick wall as soon as we materialized. There was a yellow light pouring into the alley from the adjacent street bathing Emma in a golden glow.

"What the actual fuck, Regina?" Emma shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that that whore had no right to have her tongue down your throat, Miss Swan!" I yelled back and pressed my forearm against her chest.

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me! She was drunk!"

"Yes, and it looked like you were hating every second of it," I spat as I glared into equally furious green eyes.

"Goddamnit, Regina! I didn't get a chance to push her off. One second we are talking, the next her tongue is down my throat and barely a breath after that you're going all Darth Vader on her!"

"She is not allowed to touch you! She has no right to touch what is mine!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You don't own me, Regina."

I would believe her. Except her breath catches on the word 'own' and her cheeks flush as she drops her eyes. Emma knows that is a lie. We both do. She. Is. Mine.

I smirk. I press myself tighter against her, crushing my breasts against her. I'm still shorter than her, despite my heels, so I am only eye level with her chin.

"Yes, I do," I growled. My tongue flicked out and traced the cleft in her chin. Emma's breath hitches again and I nipped at her jaw.

"I own you, Miss Swan. You. Are. Mine," I punctuated each word with sharp bite to her neck the last one I hold for a second and Emma gasps in pain before I soothed the sting with my soft tongue.

I looked up into lust hazed eyes and smirked once more. Emma's eyes hardened before she slammed our lips together. Our tongues dueled violently for dominance; normally it's a give and take with us, but tonight I feel the need to stake my claim and exert my dominance, to _mark_ Emma as _mine_ so that no one would ever _dare_ to touch her again. I quickly overpowered the opposing tongue and kissed Emma until she was drunk and swaying.

I leaned back and took her in. Blonde curls mussed, red lips swollen, eyes hazy and at half mast. I chuckled and leaned in to playfully bite her lower lip before leaning back slightly. Emma opened her eyes and gazed at me in wonder and cautious amazement. There was still hesitance in those green orbs so I leaned back in and kissed her slowly, just like she likes it. I withdrew and caught her eyes once more before I said, "You are mine. And I'm never letting you go."

I feel the need to dominate once more and this time I don't try and temper it. I surged forward and hungrily devoured her mouth as I reached down and squeezed her right breast roughly. She gasped and I used the opportunity to shove my tongue further into her mouth. Emma locked her arms around neck before she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I swore as I took the brunt of her weight. The woman is pure muscle. I pressed her against the wall harder while I took a second to cast a spell that made her weightless. I was then able to hold her tightly against me. Emma immediately began to thrust her hips against my stomach, but her tight pants make it impossible for her to get any kind of friction.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma groaned when she tore her lips from my mouth, gasping for air. I'm not content for my tongue to be away from her skin though, so I started to suck on the smooth column of her neck. I bit and sucked on the delicate skin while I continued to roughly knead her breast. Emma was panting breathlessly and her hips became frantic in its search for the much needed pressure against her core. Emma moaned in my ear and I was overcome with the urge to fuck her. Hard.

I dropped her unceremoniously and spun her around before shoving her into the wall, face first. Emma's hands slapped against the wall, her nails scrapping at the mortar trying to find traction. I tangled my fist into her blonde hair and held her face to the wall as my body pinned her flat. With my free hand I reached around her to rip the button of her cargo pants open and yanked the zipper down. I then grasped the material at her hips and tore her pants down until they rested at her knees. I groaned and ran my fingers over smooth, flawless, milk white skin. So soft. Softer than silk.

My love had decided to forego panties that day. My breath left me in a ragged gasp as I rested my forehead against her shoulder to catch my breath.

" _Oh, Emma_ ," I gasped. My clit was throbbing heavily and my juices flowed freely down my leg.

"Regina," Emma panted as she thrust her hips backwards to grind into me. Her ass rubbed against my throbbing centre and I threw my head back in pleasure and gripped her hip to hold her tighter against me.

Shaking my head to clear the lust haze that had settled, I gripped her hips and halted Emma's grinding.

"Regina," Emma groaned.

"Say it," I hissed into her ear. Emma groaned again and futilely tried to thrust her ass backwards.

I gripped her hips harder and growled into her ear, " _Say it!_ "

Emma rested her forehead against the bricks in front of her. She sobbed once before she cried, "Please, my Queen. I am _yours_. _Please_ , _fuck me!"_

I let out a groan of my own when I heard those delectable words fall from my lover's gorgeous, trembling lips.

"That's right, my love," I whispered in her ear as I tenderly bit her ear lobe. "You are mine… just as I am yours."

Emma sobbed again. I tugged my pants down to mid thigh and with a flick of my wrist a strap on appeared on my hips. It was one of our larger toys. 9 inches long and 2 inches thick. I reach below the harness and rub my hand through my soaked pussy. I hissed as my hand grazed my clit. When I withdrew my hand, it was glistening with my wetness. I then wrapped that hand around my fake cock and started to coat the silicon generously.

Emma looked back over her shoulder to see me do this and moaned in ecstasy before turning her face back to wall and resting her forehead there. She thrust her hips backwards and I watched as the cock slid between her thighs and started to rub against her clit, mixing our juices.

"Fuck," I groaned as I release Emma's hair and braced my left hand on the wall by the side of Emma's head.

I know I want to be inside Emma, and feel her wrapped around me, so I cast a quick charm that connects me to the silicon cock strapped to my hips and allowed me to feel everything as if the appendage was real.

I grasp the thick cock and gasped in pleasure as I guided the sensitive tip to tease Emma's dripping hole.

"Oh, gods, Regina!" Emma gasped and arched her back trying to take me in.

I held myself steady and once more wove my fingers through her hair. I yanked her head back until it was resting on my shoulder and my lips were at her ear.

"Again, Emma," I hissed. Emma knew exactly what I meant.

" _I'm yours, Regina,_ " she said breathlessly. "I'm yours!"

With a rough cry I shove the full length of the cock into Emma. We both groaned as she was stretched around my huge dick and squeezed me oh so tightly.

"Oh, fuck," I panted as I tried not to come on the spot.

"So big," Emma moaned.

I withdrew my hips slightly before shoving them back in. Emma gasped before moaning in approval. I began to thrust my hips and Emma's moans began to escalate. The more wanton she sounded the quicker I lost control and the faster and harder I fucked her. Emma grew tighter around me and the ribbed section beneath the harness rubbed against my clit. I wasn't going to last much longer, so I reached around and my fingers found Emma's slippery clit.

"Ahhhh!" Emma screamed and bucked harder against me. I didn't think it was possible, but she became even tighter.

"Reg…Regina! I'm gonna… I'm gonna come, Baby!"

"Yes," I gasped into her ear and thrust a bit hard and rubbed her clit a bit faster, "Come for me, my love. You are mine. Come for me!"

Emma came spectacularly. She clamped down on my cock so hard that it pushed me over the edge. I bit into her shoulder as my orgasm washed over me.

" _Emma, Emma, Emma_ ," I groaned as my thrusts slowed before coming to a stop.

Emma shook in my arms and I realized that I did not have the strength to keep us both up. As we fell, I flicked my wrist and we vanished in a puff of purple smoke. We reappeared in my bedroom and collapsed on my king sized bed. I gently removed the toy and dumped it on the floor before magicking our clothes away.

I lifted Emma in my arms bridal style (the charm I placed on her earlier to make her weightless still in place) before I pulled back the covers and we settled beneath them. I held her trembling body in my arms and pressed my lips to her clammy forehead.

"Tell me again," Emma whispered in a vulnerable voice.

My lips twitched in amusement.

"You are mine, Emma Swan. And I'm _never_ letting you go," I said with the conviction of a zealot. Emma raised her head and scrutinized my face, looking for a hint of deception.

I hid nothing. I showed her all my love, all my fear, all my hope for our future. After what felt like an eternity she reached up and pressed our lips together. We kissed lazily for a few moments before she pulled away and rested her head back on my shoulder.

We were silent for a long while. I traced nonsense patterns on her bare arm and she drew comforting circles on my stomach.

Now was the time. I knew now was the time. My heartbeat accelerated. I gathered all my courage. Which, in full disclosure, wasn't much.

"Move in with me," I whispered. Emma froze. She said nothing.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Move in with me."

Emma lifted her head and regarded me once more with piercing green eyes. She was silent for 3 whole minutes. I counted.

Finally she gave her whispered answer.

"Okay."

My face split into a painfully large smile.

"Okay?" I said with an almost disbelieving chuckle.

"Okay," Emma confirmed, her own beautiful smile blossoming.

"Okay!" I exclaimed as I grasped her face in both my hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I rolled her onto her back and settled above her, one of my legs slipped between hers.

Emma looked deeply into my eyes and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ears.

"I'm yours?" she whispered.

"You're mine. Forever," I said with a confident nod of my head before I once more slip my tongue into her mouth.

"One more thing," I said as I tore my mouth from hers with difficulty.

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You tender you resignation at that flea infested bar first thing in the morning."

Xxx

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! So for the next installment I'm torn between 2 options.**

 **Option 1: This chapter but with Emma being the jealous one.**

 **Option 2: Princess Emma's debutant ball where she comes face to face with the Evil Queen for the first time and starts to feel things she never imagined possible.**

 **Which one are you keen for?**


	5. The Queen and her Swan

The Queen and Her Swan

Hi guys! New installment. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I haven't had time to proof read this so all mistakes are mine. If you have a moment go check out my other fic, Just Like the Movies.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to send me your thoughts. You guys are awesome. Have a great weekend and enjoy the chapter ;).

xxx

Emma Swan barely managed not to roll her eyes as her mother fluttered about her bedroom.

"Mother, really, must you make such a big deal about _everything_?" Emma asked in exasperation. Snow turned to look at her daughter with wide, astonished eyes.

"Emma, it's your _debutante_ ball!"

This time Emma did roll her eyes.

"I'm not expected to find a suitor _this_ night, Mother," Emma sighed, "It's just to show all the eligible young princes and kings that the auction is now open and they can start their bidding."

Emma scowled bitterly and tugged the brush through her hair.

"We are not selling you, Emma," Snow said as she stepped up behind her daughter and relieved her of the brush. Snow then proceeded to run the brush more gently through Emma's long, blonde curls.

Emma huffed in indignation and crossed her arms over her chest and slumped further in her chair.

"What would you call it then?" she asked.

Snow was silent for a few moments before she said, "Securing your future."

"Securing my… Seriously?" Emma cried. "You are selling me to the highest bidder! Why does everyone get a chance at True Love except me?"

"Em, we are a large kingdom; rich in resources and magic. We are second only to the Dark Kingdom. But it makes us vulnerable. You need a King to rule by your side. Someone who's army will be able to protect our borders. Protect our people. Someone our enemies will fear. You are many things, my daughter, but you are not feared."

Emma sighed. She hated this. Hated that she was being chained before she would ever be able to experience life. Emma loved her people and she loved her kingdom. She would do what was right by them even though she hated every second of it.

"Have you and Father chosen a favorite?" Emma asked. The reigning King and Queen always chose a favorite amongst the Princess' suitors. Whilst it was always the Princess' choice, the favorite was nearly always married.

"Yes," Snow said. "King Killian has a strong Navy and a long, pure blood line. And Prince Neal. His kingdom has many a gold mine that is overflowing."

Neal and Killian. Emma sighed and looked out the window. How she wished for freedom…

Emma barely stifled a yawn as yet another old man presented his son before her and her parents. She managed a smile and a small nod of her head even as she slumped slightly in her throne. Around them music played and people danced and laughed. Emma was desperate to join the party, to find her Aunt Red and try to pretend that this was actually her birthday celebration.

"Your Highness," said a smooth, lightl accented voice.

Emma looked up, her interest piqued, to see a dark haired, blue eyed, devilishly handsome man bowing before her.

"King Killian," said King Charming with a warm smile, "Your presence is welcome in our kingdom. We are honored that you could join us this evening."

Killian gave a dashing smile. "The honor is mine, King David, for never have I laid eyes on a beauty such as that of the Princess."

Killian turned his dazzling smile onto Emma who blushed and ducked her head.

"Might I have the honor of leading her highness in a dance?" the Pirate King asked. Emma peaked at her parents from the corner of her eye. Snow nodded her head eagerly. Emma rose and accepted Killian's hand.

Killian guided her to the dance floor and immediately led Emma in a waltz.

Emma spent the better part of the night in Killian's arms. She found him handsome and charming and funny. She genuinely liked him, but there was no spark between them. Emma longed for someone who would set her body on fire with a single gaze. Who's voice would make her skin pebble and make her stomach flip. Killian did not do that.

"My, my. Isn't he the handsome one," said Red as she ambled up to her goddaughter at the refreshment table a few hours later after Killian had reluctantly (finally) left the Princess' side to speak to some or other diplomat.

"He is, isn't he," Emma agreed blandly and bit into a grape.

"He certainly seems to have captured _your_ attention, Ems," Red smirked.

Emma blushed and looked down at her hands. "He is by far the most interesting suitor here."

Which wasn't saying much.

"Indeed. The pickings are quite slim this year," Red grimaced. "So I take it you will accept his request to court you?"

Emma opened her mouth to confirm but at that moment a gust of wind blew the doors to great hall open and a crash of thunder silenced the room. Emma head snapped to the entrance. She froze alongside everyone in the room.

There, standing in the doorway, was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes on. The new comer's scarlet lips were stretched in a cocky smirk. Emma's eyes swept over the woman's dress. It was midnight black but the skirt split at her hips and flared down to the heels of her thigh high boots revealing black leather pants. The dress was embellished with silver threaded swirls and designs. Diamonds were splashed on the plunging neckline and a heavy diamond necklace hung from a graceful neck and pointed to amply displayed cleavage. The strangers dark hair was done up in a complicated up-do with curled tendrils dangling around an angelic face.

But it was the stranger's eyes that drew Emma the most. They were dark and mysterious and shining with mischief. Self confidence oozed off the woman as she strutted down the staircase, the smirk never leaving her lips. Emma's heart beat faster and faster in her chest as the crowd parted for the woman.

"Regina!" Snow squeaked. "You made it."

"Snow, dear," Regina said blandly, "Sorry I'm late."

"Nonsense," Snow said as she hooked her arm through Regina's and led her to the refreshment table as the music started up again. Emma was still not able to take her eyes off Regina.

" _Who was that_?!" She breathed to her godmother as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

Red took a sip of her wine and said, "That is her royal Majesty Regina. Queen of the Dark Kingdom."

Emma's head snapped around to stare at her aunt in astonishment, "That's _the_ Dark Queen."

Red nodded. "She used to be known as the Evil Queen. She waged war against our kingdom for many years, but shortly after you were born she seemed to grow tired of war. She drafted, presented and signed the current Peace Treaty. She doesn't often leave her kingdom, I'm surprised to see her here tonight."

Emma's eyes drifted back to the Dark Queen, her eyes burning with curiosity. The woman was impossibly beautiful. The Queen brought a goblet to her lips. She looked up and her dark eyes collided with wide, awestruck green ones. Regina held Emma's eyes as she smirked and took a long sip of her drink. Emma's throat went dry and her heart attempted to escape her chest as the Queen sensually licked her lips and held eye contact.

"Emma? Hello, earth to Ems?" Red shook Emma out of her trance. The princess reluctantly tore her gaze from the Dark Queen.

"What?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Red chuckled.

Turning back to seek out the Queen, Emma mumbled, "Nowhere."

Emma panicked when she found that Regina had disappeared from where she had last seen her. Her green eyes scanned the crowd, but she did not catch a glimpse of black or silver.

"Might I entice you into another dance, your Highness?"

Killian joined them once more and smiled kindly as he offered Emma his arm. Still looking for Regina, Emma absent mindedly accepted his invitation. Killian led Emma in the dance but the blonde was only half listening to what he was rambling on about, her mind still on Regina and her eyes still hunting for a glimpse of the mysterious woman.

"I'd love to take you out on my ship one day," Killian offered. Emma turned her attention back to the young king having decided that Regina must have left the hall. She felt her shoulders fall in disappointment and struggled to smile at Killian.

"That would be lovely, Sire," Emma said without much enthusiasm. Killian smiled warmly and twirled her around before pulling her back into his arms, a little closer than was strictly necessary.

Emma shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Might I cut in?" husked a sultry voice over Emma shoulder. The princess turned abruptly to see Regina standing behind her. A now familiar smirk graced the Queen's lips. Regina did not even acknowledge Killian, her dark eyes riveted on the young princess.

"We were actually in the middle of a dance, your Majesty," Killian said in annoyance. Regina's eyes flashed to Killian and her face darkened.

"I wasn't asking you," the Queen said. Killian clenched his jaw and drew Emma closer to him possessively. Regina's eyes dropped to the hand that was wrapped around Emma's waist. The dark haired beauty looked as if she were about to tear Killian's arm off, or at the very least his hand.

"It's alright, Sire," Emma said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. "There will be many other dances. I cannot deny her Majesty a dance. As the host of this ball it would be most rude of me."

Emma stepped back out of Killian's arms. The former's blue eyes did not leave the now smug Queen's face. He scowled and said, "Aye, love. I will see you shortly."

Emma forced a smile when he bowed. Killian grasped her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Again he lingered to long before straightening and giving her once last charming smile. Emma watched him leave. He was no sooner five steps away than he was forgotten and her attention was claimed fully by the Queen.

Regina's smirk widened as she stepped into Emma's personal space; dark eyes never left green.

"I thought he'd never leave," Regina husked as she slipped an arm around Emma's slim waist and tugged the princess into her body. Emma shuddered with desire as she felt the heat bleed through the Queen's dress as she was pressed into her body.

Regina's eyes roamed Emma's face taking in every aspect. Emma blushed under Queen's scrutiny as the latter lead them in a waltz.

"Have you nothing to say, dear?" the Queen quipped her eyes sparkling.

Emma swallowed deeply and executed a turn before swirling back into Regina's arms.

"What does one say to someone that has only ever been a legend in one's mind?" Emma asked.

"A legend? You flatter me, darling," Regina chuckled her grip tightening on Emma's waist. "Tell me, dear, what do they say about me?"

Regina's hand slipped lower down Emma's back and the blonde's breathing escalated as she was pressed tighter against the Queen. Swallowing roughly she stuttered, "Th-that you are the most powerful witch in the kingdoms."

Regina's hummed in agreement her eyes still riveted on Emma's.

"Go on," she encouraged Emma.

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's shoulder and her eyes dipped to the Queen's lips.

"That you are blessed with immortality and eternal youth," Emma said.

Regina's lips quirked in amusement. She spun Emma once more, but this time she drew the blonde back into her so that Emma's back was flush with Regina's chest. Regina held Emma's waist with her right hand while her left hand trialed up Emma's side. Placing her lips at Emma's ear, Regina purred in a low voice, "Anything else?"

The air rushed from Emma's lungs and her heart pounded erratically as she felt the Queen's breasts crushed against her back.

"You are the most beautiful woman in all the realms," Emma breathed. This was actually Emma's personal opinion not necessarily part of the legend. Regina chuckled in Emma's ear and the blonde felt the vibrations roll over her body and resonate in her core. Her underwear was quickly becoming soaked and Regina had barely touched her.

"I must say I disagree with that last statement," Regina said. Soft lips grazed Emma's jaw and the princess' eyes fluttered closed against her will.

"How so, your Majesty?"

Regina spun Emma out once more before drawing her back in to face her. Regina held Emma's eyes captive once more before she smiled gently and said, "I've heard contradicting rumors that the Swan Princess is the most beautiful woman in all the realms. And having personally met said Princess, I have to concur."

Emma blushed furiously and ducked her head. A finger tucked under her chin to gently lift it. Emma looked up into soft, dark eyes.

"One as beautiful as you should bow her head to only one when commanded," Regina said.

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "And who might that be?"

Regina smirked once more before she leaned forward and placed her lips by Emma's ear.

"Her Queen," Regina breathed. Emma shuddered and her knees went weak. Heat flushed all over her body and every nerve tingled as her mind was filled with images of herself kneeling at Regina's feet. Between the Queen's legs.

"Regina! There you are!"

And just like that the spell was broken. Emma sprang away from Regina as if she had been burnt when her mother appeared beside her.

"Snow, dear," Regina said, irritation coloring her tone.

"I see you've met my daughter at last," Snow gushed. Emma kept her eyes down as she pushed a spill of blonde curls behind her ear.

"I have," Regina confirmed her eyes hungrily devouring the young princess' body. Emma could feel those eyes on her and delicious shudders racked her body.

"I'm so glad you accepted our invitation, Regina. And on such a night! Emma is to make a decision on a suitor tonight," Snow linked her arm through her daughter's.

"Is she?" Regina said with a quirked eyebrow as her eyes drifted back to Emma. The princess bit her lower lip and looked up at the brunette through her eyelashes. There was an unusual light in the Queen's eyes. Her mouth was slightly twisted in distaste.

"Has any suitor caught your eye, Princess?" Regina asked. Emma swallowed. Yes. She was standing right in front of her.

"King Killian to be sure," Snow giggled. "Isn't he delicious?"

Snow turned her and Emma to stand to Regina's side to give the Queen an unhindered view of the king in question. Regina eyed the dark haired man with distaste before dismissing him with a disregarding flick of her wrist.

"He is a toy soldier. Ruled by his whims," Regina said, "I guarantee his kingdom will be over run within a year."

"Regina!" Snow gasped. "You must not say such things!"

Emma scrutinized the Queen with awed eyes. The woman said what she thought without censoring herself. It was a breath of fresh air.

"And why not, Snow?" Regina asked as her attention drifted back to Emma. "I speak truth."

"Harsh truth," Snow mumbled as Emma smiled shyly at Regina.

"Darling, go and dance with Killian or Neal." Snow said to Emma, "There are a few people I want to introduce Regina to."

Emma felt crestfallen but did not want to seem like a petulant child and argue with her mother. Regina watched her curiously and waited for Emma's response.

"Actually, Mother," Emma said, "I think I will find Red."

Emma kissed her mother's cheek, gave Regina one last lingering look before departing.

"Are you hiding from me, Princess?" a low voice husked dangerously close to Emma's ear.

The blonde shivered and slowly turned around but there was no doubt as to who was standing behind her. Regina's smirk was firmly fixed in place and she was standing way too close to Emma to be considered appropriate.

Emma swallowed roughly. She had been avoiding Regina. She had come out onto this secluded balcony to escape the smoky gaze and luscivious smirks that were constantly thrown at her every time their eyes met across the ballroom.

Emma's body felt like it was on fire as she met Regina's smoldering dark eyes. She unconciously bit her her lower lip and gazed at Regina through her lashes.

Regina inhaled sharply her face falling slack, her eyes dropping to Emma's mouth. The Queen took a step closer to the princess forcing her back into the balcony railing. Emma's heart beat furiously in her chest and her breath become labored when Regina reached up to gently caress Emma's lower lip with her thumb prompting Emma to release the tender flesh from between her teeth.

"The things I want to do with this mouth," Regina murmured, more to herself than to Emma.

Emma gasped as heat flared between her legs. Regina's eyes snapped up to meet Emma's and the smirk returned. Regina stepped closer. Their bodies pressed together and the skirts of their dresses brushed.

"I ask you again," Regina husked. "Are you hiding from me, Princess?"

Emma swallowed. Without her permission her head shook.

"Tell me," Regina said, her thumb continued to rub Emma's lower lip, "Do you truly desire the Pirate?"

Emma shook her head without thought. Regina smirked and brought one hand up to caress Emma's hip. The blonde's legs weakened and she buckled. Regina pressed tighter against her, pushing Emma more firmly against the railing.

Regina placed her mouth at Emma's ear and whispered seductively, "I know what you want, Emma. You want your freedom. You want to roam the world and taste exotic foods and see wonderous places. You want to ride wild stallions and feel the wind rushing through your hair as you do. You want to experience…" Emma gasped then groaned loudly as Regina's hand slipped from the blonde's hip to grasp a handful of her ass, "all the pleasure's life has to offer."

Regina pulled back and looked at Emma. The Princess' cheeks were flushed, her hair slightly disheveled, her smoky green eyes half shut and her breath coming in sharp pants. Regina leaned forward. Her tongue peaked out from between scarlet lips to flick over Emma's once. Emma inhaled sharply and jerked forward, seeking more of the delicious contact.

Regina chuckled darkly. Her knee had become lodged between Emma's thighs. The Queen pressed tighter and was delighted to her the soft moan fall from Emma's lips as the blonde bore down of Regina's muscular thigh.

Regina cursed and panted as she felt the young blonde grind wantonly against her leg.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina gasped. Emma whimpered and burried her head in Regina's neck and quickened her pace. Regina grasped Emma's hip tighter, encouraging her grinding even as her own arousal sky rocketed and her underwear became drenched in her juices.

"Emma?" Snow called from somwhere inside the ballroom.

Emma froze and Regina cursed Snow White and her terrible timing. Emma had been so close to giving Regina her beautiful orgasm. Emma panted as her arousal faded ever so slightly as her mother's voice registered in her mind.

Regina growled as she felt Emma's senses returning and the blonde began to panic. Thinking quickly, Regina pulled Emma closer and forced the blonde to look at her.

"Tell me true," Regina said quickly, "Do you want me?"

Emma scrutinized Regina's face for a long moment before nodding her head.

Regina's heart sang and a small smile graced her lips as she reached up to gently caress Emma's face.

"Let me take you with me?" Regina asked, her voice barely above a whisper revealed her desire for the blonde.

Emma didn't hesitate and said, "I'm yours, my Queen."

Regina inhaled sharply. She crushed their lips together in a show of dominance and desire. The Queen claimed the Princess' mouth as hers. Her tongue demanded submission but she was delighted to find the Princess put up a fight.

"Emma? Emma!" Snow's voice sounded in horror from behind them.

Regina did not acknowledge Snow nor did she break the kiss. With a flick of her wrist Regina teleported them to her castle. Once there, the Queen fully intended to ravage her Princess.

Xxx

Don't give me that look. You guys want more? The Queen and her Swan… Hmmm, things could get pretty steamy, no? Leave me a review and let me know ;).


	6. The Queen and her Swan part 2

**A bit more fluffy than I usually write. But it still good. Enjoy ;).**

…

 _My only love sprung from my only hate!_

 _Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

 _Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

 _That I must love a loathèd enemy._

No truer words had ever been spoken as far as the Evil Queen was concerned as she stared down into the innocent, emerald eyes of the baby in her arms.

Regina had been intent on murdering the infant that was prophesied to be her undoing. She had stolen into Snow White's castle in the dead of night, her mind set on ending the young princess' life. But instead, Regina's heart had been stolen.

This new born child who did not scream when a stranger had woken her in the middle of the night. This angelic babe who did not fuss when the would be assassin picked her up in arms intent on doing harm. Instead the tiny princess looked calmly up into dark, hate-filled eyes. As Regina stared down into little Emma's eyes, she felt the darkness that had held her heart captive for so long flee in the pure light of the Princess' aura. Upon looking into those mesmerising, green eyes the Queen realised that it was no longer gravity that kept her on earth, it was Emma.

Regina knew that from that moment she would do anything, become anything, for Emma. The Queen would move mountains and conquer kingdoms to keep this child safe.

The Evil Queen had entered the castle of her enemy that night intent on murdering the infant child. Instead her soul was imprinted upon. In that moment Emma claimed Regina's heart and love for all eternity. It would be 18 years before the Princess realised what had happened that fated night. 18 years before she could truly claim her rights to the Dark Queen. But Regina would spend the next 18 years loving her Princess from afar. Her love would change over the years, but the love would always remain.

That night a baby did what armies could not. She slayed the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen was dead and the Dark Queen was born.

…

Regina grinned widely as she stared down at the invitation in her hand. This was it. She was finally going to meet her Emma face to face. For the first time since the Princess was a baby the two women would be in the same room together. Regina could not stop the excited bubble of laughter that was pulled from her chest. Her heart sang.

For 18 long years she had loved Emma from afar. Protected her and watched over her. The Dark Queen had ensured that she was never far from a mirror. One eye was always kept on her Princess.

After that fateful night in Snow's castle, Regina had returned home and immediately drawn up the Peace Treaty. The whole Realm was shocked when the contract was brought to the White Kingdom. It had taken nearly three years to finalise the peace between the White and the Dark Kingdom and a further five years before trade began flowing freely between the Kingdoms. It would take another two years after that before trust and even friendship was developed between the Monarchs.

But Regina endured, all for Emma's sake.

When the Princess' life was threatened, no matter how indirectly, the Dark Kingdom was the first to take up arms in protection. When an assassination was attempted shortly after Emma turned 13, Regina saw to it that the plan was foiled and the guilty parties were flayed alive.

Every year on the Swan Princess' birthday, the Dark Kingdom delivered to the White Kingdom gifts of such magnitude and wealth that Snow and Charming were left speechless at their former enemy's generosity. Emma was enthralled and delighted by these gifts from a faceless stranger, but it was always the gifts that mysteriously appeared in her room every year from an unnamed admirer that she looked forward to the most.

These were, of course, personal gifts from Regina. They were the thoughtful gifts of a sister, a friend, a close confidant. Someone who knew the mind and heart of the recipient. Emma never could establish who sent her such thoughtful gifts, but she slowly started to love the person who did. Because clearly this person took the time to actually _see_ the Princess. Instead of silk ribbons and fancy dresses, a rare book would be waiting on Emma's pillow. Or an expertly crafted saddle or a masterfully carved bow with arrows fletched with Swan feathers.

Regina watched her young princess grow from afar over the years. She laughed at Emma's silly nature and proclivity to mischief. Regina's dark eyes danced in amusement at the youthful pranks that the princess played on the guards. The Queen was always thoroughly amused at Emma's hatred for any studies that kept her indoors. The blonde child loathed lessons on arithmetic and languages, etiquette and court protocol. Emma was always more eagre for her lessons with Ruby, which involved riding and archery and swimming. The blonde girl also loved history which she begged to be taught more of on every occasion.

Regina's love for Emma deepened as the years rolled by and the child gave way to the young woman. Emma was a young woman of pure light. She radiated it and anyone who came into her presence felt it. The girl was no push over though. She was stubborn and reckless and when her anger was roused it was fierce, but Emma loved without condition and would not hurt a fly.

Regina longed to be in Emma's presence, and tonight she would finally be granted her wish.

…

Regina barely suppressed a shiver that raced up her spine. She could feel Emma's eyes on her. Had felt them the minute she had walked into the ballroom. The Dark Queen accepted the goblet of wine from her former enemy and tried to drone out the incessant chattering as her gaze roamed the room, hunting for a glimpse of her princess.

And there she was. In the flesh. Green eyes burning with curiosity and wonder, pale cheeks flushed with excitement. Regina brought the wine to her lips, her dark eyes never leaving the princess', and took a long sip. She smirked when Emma's cheeks darkened further and the girl broke eye contact. And so went the rest of the night. Regina owned the room as she always did, greeting various delegates and royals, but her eyes always sought Emma out. It wasn't until much later that she looked up from her conversation to find her Emma in the arms of a man…

…

Regina glared as Killian pressed his lips to Emma hand. He lingered longer than he should and she felt her anger growing. Emma shifted and deftly pulled her hand away before she offered the king a strained smile. Finally Captain Guyliner left with a swarmy smile pasted on his lips. Regina returned her eyes to her Princess and felt her heart melt. Finally.

…

Regina could not stop her hands from shaking. She had actually held Emma in her arms. Had felt the blonde pressed against her body, felt her heart beat against her own. And then Snow White had to ruin the moment. Regina had been a minute away from kissing Emma. And now her Princess had disappeared.

Regina opened her palm a gently blew on it. A whisper of purple magic fluttered out of her hand and went hunting through the palace in search of Emma. Regina sipped on her wine and tried to calm her nerves. One thing was for bloody sure. She was not leaving this place without Emma in her arms. If she had to spend the next 18 years wooing the girl, so be it. The Dark Queen was as immortal as they came and she would spend every single day of her immortal life chasing Emma Swan.

Regina's magic returned and whispered Emma's location in her ear. She placed her goblet on a passing tray and set off in search of Emma.

She found her Princess on an abandoned balcony. Emma was bathed in silver moonlight and her blonde curls fluttered in the gentle wind. Her pale face seemed confused and awed and perplexed all at one. Regina's heart melted and her breath caught in her chest as she was struck by the beauty of her love. She smiled and quietly walked up to Emma.

"Are you hiding from me, Princess?" Regina husked. Emma shivered and turned slowly to face the Queen. Green eyes were smouldering in desire and Regina was drowning in them. Emma did not say a word but her eyes dropped to Regina's mouth. Regina saw Emma's breath hitch. Emma blushed and captured her bottom lip between her teeth.

The air rushed from Regina's lungs as she stared and liquid desire pooled between her legs. She reached up and gently caressed Emma's lip coaxing her to release the tender flesh.

"The things I want to do to this mouth," Regina murmured, more to herself than anyone else. Emma gasped and Regina tore her eyes from the delectable mouth to see desire laden eyes trained on her. Regina stepped closer, pushing her body hard against Emma's. She swallowed a groan at the feel of the girl against her.

"I ask you again" Regina husked, her stomach clenched in arousal, "Are you hiding from me, Princess?"

Emma shook her head.

"Tell me," Regina said, her thumb continued to rub Emma's lower lip, "Do you truly desire the Pirate?"

Emma shook her head once. Regina smirked in triumph. She brought one hand up to caress Emma's hip. The blonde's legs weakened and she buckled. Regina pressed tighter against her, pushing Emma more firmly against the railing.

Regina placed her mouth at Emma's ear and whispered seductively, "I know what you want, Em-ma. You want your freedom. You want to roam the world and taste exotic foods and see wondrous places. You want to ride wild stallions and feel the wind rushing through your hair as you do. You want to experience…" Emma gasped then groaned loudly as Regina's hand slipped from the blonde's hip to grasp a handful of her ass, oh gods, _her ass._ "all the pleasures life has to offer."

Regina pulled back and looked at Emma. The Princess' cheeks were flushed, her hair slightly disheveled, her smoky green eyes half shut and her breath coming in sharp pants. Regina leaned forward. Her tongue peaked out from between scarlet lips to flick over Emma's once. Emma inhaled sharply and jerked forward, seeking more of the delicious contact.

Regina chuckled darkly. Her Princess wanted her. Regina's heart sang in joy. Her knee had become lodged between Emma's thighs. The Queen pressed tighter and was delighted to hear the soft moan fall from Emma's lips as the blonde bore down of Regina's muscular thigh.

Regina cursed and panted as she felt the young blonde grind wantonly against her leg. Gods, this was _Emma_ against her. She was holding _Emma_ in her arms. _Emma_ was awakening as a sexual being because of _Regina_. _With_ Regina.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina gasped. Emma whimpered and buried her head in Regina's neck and quickened her pace. Regina grasped Emma's hip tighter, encouraging her grinding even as her own arousal sky rocketed and her underwear became drenched in her juices. She felt Emma's hot breath against her neck and thought she'd go mad with desire. She needed Emma. _Now_.

"Emma?" Snow called from somewhere inside the ballroom.

Emma froze and Regina cursed Snow White and her terrible timing. Emma had been so close to giving Regina her beautiful orgasm. Emma panted as her arousal faded ever so slightly as her mother's voice registered in her mind.

Regina growled as she felt Emma's senses returning and the blonde began to panic. No, Emma was going to run and leave Regina. The Queen felt her own panic rise. She had waited 18 years for this. 18 years of longing and pining and trying to be the person that Emma could fall in love with. And Snow White was going to ruin everything. _Again_.

Thinking quickly, Regina pulled Emma closer and forced the blonde to look at her.

"Tell me true," Regina said quickly, "Do you want me?"

Emma scrutinized Regina's face for a long moment, her eyes unreadable. Regina's heart stopped as doubts plagued her. But then Emma, beautiful, kind Emma nodded her head.

Regina's heart sang and a smile broke out across her lips as she reached up to gently caress Emma's face.

 _My Emma_.

"Let me take you with me?" Regina begged, her voice barely above a whisper revealed her desire for the blonde.

Emma didn't hesitate and said, "I'm yours, my Queen."

Regina inhaled sharply. She crushed their lips together in a show of dominance and desire. Yet in the same breath the kiss was one of complete surrender to the blonde. The Queen claimed the Princess' mouth as hers even as she offered herself up in return. Her tongue demanded submission but Emma, stubborn as she was, put up her own fight and dueled the Queen's tongue.

"Emma? Emma!" Snow's voice sounded in horror from behind them.

Regina did not acknowledge Snow nor did she break the kiss, though she did feel a flicker of amusement as she imagined the look on Snow's face when she saw her daughter being ravaged by her former enemy. But tonight was not about Snow. It was about them. Emma and Regina. The Queen and her Swan.

With a flick of her wrist Regina teleported them to her castle. Once there, the Queen fully intended to ravage her Princess.

…

They appeared in Regina's chambers in a flurry of purple smoke. Their lips never parted and Regina groaned as Emma stroked her tongue against hers. Regina released a small spell to make Emma weightless seconds before she gripped the Princess' ass firmly and lifted her off her feet. Emma wrapped her legs around the Queen's waist and groaned in pleasure as Regina's lips attacked her long neck.

"My Queen," Emma whimpered as she began grinding her hips and rubbing her aching core against Regina stomach. Regina walked them over to the bed where she lay Emma gently down. With a wave of her hand she vanished both their clothes. Regina then hovered over Emma and took her in. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed over miles of smooth pale skin. Her mouth watered at the sight of hard, dusky nipples and a smooth, bare pussy glistening with the evidence of Emma's desire.

"You are so beautiful, my Swan," Regina whispered, her throat aching with emotion as she caressed Emma's cheek. Emma. Emma was _here_ in Regina's bed. _Finally_.

Emma reached up and stroked Regina's cheek in return. The blonde studied dark, tear filled eyes for a long moment before she smiled.

"I know you," she whispered. Regina frowned in confusion.

Emma smiled as she ran her hands up Regina's sides. The Queen shivered.

"You are my guardian angel. You've always been there," Emma said in awe, "I've always caught glimpses of you in the mirror. I've seen you in my dreams. You are always there. Loving me. Protecting me."

"I've always been here, my darling," Regina whispered as a tear dropped from her eye and landed on Emma's cheek.

"My guardian angel," Emma whispered once more, "Mine."

Regina's smile was radiant as she said, "Yours."

Emma smiled and leaned up to kiss Regina once more.

"Make me yours, Regina," Emma panted into her ear once they were breathless from kissing.

Regina bit her lip.

"Are you sure, darling?" she asked nervously, "Your first time my hurt a little."

Emma smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, I trust you."

Regina kissed her gently before moving her lips down Emma's neck. She gently kissed and sucked and bit Emma's pale neck while the girl moaned and writhed beneath her.

"Regina," Emma gasped when Regina took a nipple between her lips. Regina groaned around the supple flesh and Emma arched her back in delight. The Queen released Emma's nipple and worked her way down the blonde's body. Emma stiffened slightly when Regina settled between her legs and kissed her hips bones. Regina looked up to see Emma biting her lip, her brow furrowed in consternation.

"What's wrong, love?" Regina asked gently.

Emma looked down at her and whispered, "Stay with me?"

Regina knew immediately what the girl meant, and as much as she wanted to taste Emma, Regina pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde's hip before sliding back up her body and kissing her gently.

"Always, Emma," Regina murmured. Emma smiled and slipped her hands into Regina's hair.

Regina wrapped her tongue around Emma's to distract the blonde from the fingers that were slipping between their bodies. Emma gasped and Regina groaned when eager fingers met hot, wet flesh.

"Regina!" Emma gasped as Regina grazed her clit.

"Your so wet, Emma," Regina gasped. She circled Emma's clit and leaned down to take Emma's breast into her mouth once more.

"Regina, please!" Emma begged.

"What do you want, Emma?"

Emma panted and shook her head in frustration.

"I…I don't know. Just…More. More of you, Regina," Emma sobbed as her hips thrust forward.

Regina's core clenched at the wanton desperation in Emma's voice. Her fingers slipped lower and gently carressed the Princess' dripping entrance. Emma gasped and titled her hips, trying to get Regina to enter her.

Regina slammed her lips against Emma's as she thrust two fingers quickly into the Princess. Emma's cry was silenced by Regina's mouth as she arched her back and her hands clutched at Regina.

Regina held very still inside Emma as she gave the blonde time to adjust. The Queen was shaking from the strain of holding back her passion. She pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead and Emma let out a soft sigh.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

Emma looked into Regina's worried eyes with a sense of wonder.

"Make me yours," she whispered again. Regina's lips stretched into a loving smile and she kissed Emma once more before she withdrew her fingers slowly before thrusting the back in. Emma's eyes widened in pleasure and her breath caught in her throat. Regina reached down and hitched Emma's leg up higher onto her waist, opening the blonde wider for her.

Regina began a steady pace thrusting in and out of Emma as the blonde kept pace with her hips. Regina was wildly turned on, her juices flowing down her thigh and her clit throbbing. Emma was panting wildly and her hips began to speed up.

"Faster?" Regina panted.

Emma bit her lip and nodded furiously. Regina grinned and quickened her pace. Emma let out a long groan and threw her head back in pleasure. Regina took the opportunity to ravage the pale neck before her.

The Queen gasped in surprise when she felt long, slended, unsure fingers slip between her legs and nudge at her clit.

" _Oh, Emma_ ," Regina gasped in encouragement. Emma slid her fingers through Regina's wetness before thrusting clumsily into Regina. Regina cried out in pleasure as Emma matched her pace. Soon both women were speeding towards orgasm.

"Co-come for me, Emma," Regina panted as she felt Emma tighten around her. Emma stiffened and cried out as her walls clenched around Regina's fingers. Seeing Emma come undone beneath her tipped Regina into her own blinding orgasm. Regina sank her teeth into Emma's neck and struggled to keep thrusting into the blonde, dragging out her pleasure.

After several minutes both women withdrew their fingers. Regina rested her forehead against Emma and felt the younger woman tremble beneath her.

"Emma," Regina whispered in reverence.

Emma looked up at Regina with awe filled eyes. Reaching up she caressed Regina's cheek in wonder.

"My Queen."

Regina's face split into a glorious smile. She turned her face into the palm against her cheek and kissed it.

"Yours, my Swan. Always."


End file.
